


Mating Rites

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: What happens when Elrond orders Erestor and Glorfindel to participate in the Elven version of Beltane? Elves gather on this night to find a mate, and when they found that certain somebody, they jump over the fire to seal their love. Glorfindel's hand is seized unexpectedly and he is forced to make that jump. Once his feet are safely back on the ground again, he looks into the face of his new mate and is more than just surprised. What more will this night of magic and passion bring?





	1. Chapter 1

Mating Rites

 

 

"What do you have to lose, Erestor?" Elrond circled around Erestor, watching his raven-haired advisor struggle privately. "Tonight is *the* night to make your move. For how long now have you wanted him?"

 

Erestor moistened his lips and challengingly met Elrond's gaze. "You know for how long." Keeping his head proudly held high, he searched the half-Elf's eyes. "Why are you bringing Glorfindel up now?"

 

"Glorfindel will attend the festivities as well tonight. And he is still unbound." Elrond came to a halt in front of Erestor, cocked his head and gave his friend a stern look. "You have avoided dealing with this matter for far too long. Do you not think it is time you told him?"

 

Erestor remained unconvinced. "If the attraction is mutual, I would have noticed by now."

 

"But what about tonight? There will be magic in the air tonight, when newly formed couples will jump over the fire. This is your chance!" Several fires would light the midnight sky tonight. It was tradition for all unbound Elves to attend and to choose a mate. The couple would then commit to making their new relationship work for one year. If things didn't work out they were free to go their own ways. It was the perfect opportunity for Erestor to make his feelings known and to claim Glorfindel for said year. "Again I ask you, what do you have to lose?"

 

Erestor turned away from Elrond and headed for the open window. It was noon still, but many Elves were already busy with the preparations for tonight's event. "What if he rejects me?" Fear of rejection was the one main reason that had kept him from revealing his feelings thus far.

 

Elrond frowned, surprised that Erestor felt this uncertain. "If he rejects you, he is a fool." Coming to stand beside Erestor, he ran his fingers through the raven mane. "Your love is unconditional, pure and deep. Completely unselfish, and I should know." Erestor had shared his bed with him for a short while after Celebrían had sailed West. Erestor had given him new strength and the will to carry on. He was hugely indebted to his friend and he desperately wanted to see Erestor happy. "You love Glorfindel; tell him."

 

Erestor shook his head. "I cannot take that risk."

 

"What risk?"

 

"What if I attend tonight's festivities and he chooses another Elf whilst I am standing there as well?" Erestor briefly closed his eyes. "And who says he is participating in the first place? He did not partake last year either."

 

"And you should know -- you went looking for him that night, didn't you?" Elrond smiled, warmly, as a fingertip trailed lovingly along a delicately curved ear. "What do you have to lose, Erestor?"

 

"Nothing," admitted Erestor eventually, sighing deeply. "I have nothing to lose."

 

"Then act!" Elrond placed his hands on either side of Erestor's head and made eye contact with his dearest friend. "You are cunning and sly. So use those qualities! Jump over the fire with Glorfindel. Even if he is reluctant to be with you, he will have to try to make this work for one year. And you will win his heart in that year. Trust me."

 

Erestor closed his eyes once more. "It sounds so simple, the way you say it." But it wasn't simple. "Everyone is in love with Glorfindel. He will be claimed before I even have the chance to make my move."

 

"Then get to him first!" Elrond grinned, wickedly. "Are you really telling me that my Lord Councilor lacks the necessary skills to obtain what he wants? I thought more highly of you, Erestor." Contentedly, he watched Erestor's eyes open. Jet-black orbs of midnight glared at him.

 

"I possess all necessary qualities to achieve my goal, my Lord."

 

Elrond chuckled; Erestor only addressed him in that manner when his pride had been injured. "Then go to him tonight, Erestor. Claim him. Seduce him."

 

Horrified, Erestor realized that Elrond had maneuvered him into a corner. "You are doing this on purpose."

 

"Of course, Erestor. You are my best friend and dearest companion, but we no longer share a bed and I want to see you happy. You are a sensual being and being alone is venom to your soul -- it makes you bitter. You need someone to love and to love you back. And you know I cannot give you what you need." He had tried loving Erestor, but his heart still belonged to his wife. "I will always be grateful that you pulled me back from the brink when I was just a mere shadow of my former self. And that is why I cannot stand back and watch you suffer. Listen to my words and heed my advice for once, Erestor. You have nothing to lose, you said it yourself. Give Glorfindel and you that chance to find out if you are right for each other."

 

"You won't stop pestering me until I give in, will you?" Erestor's eyes caught sight of Glorfindel, who was crossing the courtyard. Dressed in brown leggings, an emerald shirt and riding boots, he could pass for a hunter from Mirkwood; but the golden hair shone like the sun, making it very clear to all who passed that he was no ordinary Elf. This was Glorfindel, the reborn Captain of the Golden Flower, a force to be reckoned with. And he, Erestor the fool, had utterly lost his heart to the fair-haired Elf. /Why did it have to be Glorfindel? The one Elf whose heart I cannot possibly hope to unlock?/

 

Elrond followed the direction of Erestor's gaze and smiled. "Do you not want to know how his lips taste? How his naked body feels against yours? Do you not want to hold him? Make love to him?"

 

Erestor blushed, crimson, and quickly averted his eyes. Elrond's words stirred his flesh and he ruthlessly crushed the desire that rose in his groin. "Do not speak to me in that way!"

 

"Tonight you will have your chance to experience all that -- and more. You will have your chance to find out how he tastes, how he moves when he makes love to you."

 

Unable to listen to Elrond any longer, Erestor stepped away from the half-Elf, glaring at him. "Stop it!"

 

Elrond cocked his head in victory. "Not until you promise you will attend the festivities. Not until you promise to find a way to make him jump over the fire with you."

 

"I cannot, do you not understand?" Erestor shook his head. "I cannot unleash that power inside me."

 

"You are passionate," whispered Elrond, seductively leaning in closer and bestowing a lick to the tip of Erestor's ear. "You are fire. Burn him. Make him come back for more. Do not be afraid to unleash that passion."

 

Erestor swallowed hard. Could he really do this? He would have to trick Glorfindel into making that jump with him, for the blond would never agree to this voluntarily. Glorfindel would be bound to him for one year. /And I would be bound to him for one year. But that could never be misery. It would be utter bliss./

 

"What do you have to lose? Nothing," said Elrond, determined to convince Erestor to do this. "Let me attend to you tonight. Let me help you bathe, rub musky oil onto your skin, braid your hair and dress you. I will even give you some advice on seduction, though I know you do not need any." Erestor felt insecure, but Elrond was confident that what his friend and former lover needed was to be nudged in the right direction. The look that Erestor gave him spoke of fearful hope.

 

"Do you really think I should do this? Do you think I can succeed? That I can win his love?"

 

"Make him take that jump with you, Erestor, and you can worry about the rest later. Claim him and then make him see how much you love him." Elrond rested one hand at the nape of Erestor's neck and massaged the tense muscles. "You are beautiful, Erestor, and you possess an unbridled amount of passion. Give yourself this chance. Give yourself permission to try."

 

Realizing only too well that Elrond wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he nodded--eventually. /I should look upon this as another matter I need to resolve. I am Lord Councilor of Imladris and I handled much more delicate matters. I can do this. I must. For Elrond is correct: I need to try to win Glorfindel's heart. Even if he rejects me, I will have tried at least./ And that would give him peace of mind. He would be able to move on then. "I will do it," Erestor said, softly. "But I will need your assistance -- your guidance."

 

"You have it," replied Elrond, enthusiastically. "And you will win his love, trust me." Glorfindel would be stunned to find that Erestor was taking the initiative. He had briefly entertained going to Glorfindel's rooms and convince the blond to seduce Erestor, but his advisor was much better suited for that assignment. "Find a way to make that jump and Glorfindel will be yours."

 

Erestor still wasn't fully convinced that would be the case, but his mind had moved on from that matter to the next: how to seduce Glorfindel successfully. He would only get this one chance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Having Elrond attend to him in this matter was definitely odd. Erestor had bathed and the half-Elf was humming softly, whilst rubbing rose-scented oil onto his skin. He had stood naked in front of Elrond before, but it felt different now.

 

"Stop brooding and concentrate on Glorfindel." Elrond finished rubbing the oil onto Erestor's shoulders and then turned to face him. "You need some kind of plan." He knew Erestor only too well; without some sort of game plan, the advisor would feel lost.

 

"I am thinking," whispered Erestor, still wondering what had possessed him to agree to this undertaking.

 

Elrond guided Erestor to the dresser and sat him down in front of the mirror. Combing the long, raven hair, Elrond smiled, contentedly. "I want you to be happy, Erestor," he repeated, recalling all those nights in which Erestor had kept him from falling into darkness after his wife had left him.

 

"Do you really think I stand a chance with Glorfindel?" Erestor remained brooding -- doubting himself.

 

Elrond finished one braid and moved on to the next, weaving ribbons of red silk into the dark mass of hair, which curled slightly now that it was still damp. "You doubt yourself too much, my friend. You need to stop thinking in that way."

 

Erestor sighed, softly. "This is different from any diplomatic matter that I have ever resolved."

 

"Nay, treat it in the same way. What do you want to achieve? And how can you achieve it?"

 

"I want to win Glorfindel's love," said Erestor, thoughtfully, cringing when he saw the way Elrond had encouraged his hair to curl. "Did you really have to do that?" Once the braids were loosened a wave of curls would tumble down his head.

 

"It suits you." Elrond brushed the remaining hair, which danced against the advisor's back. "Erestor, stop doubting yourself. You are desirable in every way. You know that."

 

"Do I"? Erestor frowned. "I did not have many lovers in my long life. Just Ereinion and you, Elrond."

 

Elrond grinned, cheekily. "Ereinion was High-King, and I am the Lord of this valley. Your choice of lovers is exquisite and Glorfindel will fit right in there. A Lord of old and a fabled warrior. Now what does that say about you? To have had such lovers?"

 

Erestor managed a weak smile. "Touché." He could hardly maintain he wasn't desirable in the eyes of others. Did he really have a chance to win Glorfindel's love? What if he tried his best?

 

Elrond sensed the change in Erestor and when he looked into the feline, jet-black eyes again, they were filled with smoldering desire and determination. Apparently, he had been successful in convincing Erestor to win Glorfindel's heart tonight. Now that he had finished the braids, Elrond draped a warm robe, made of crimson silk across Erestor's shoulders. It was tradition to be naked when jumping. Clothes would catch fire too easily. "Use that fabled intellect tonight," he whispered into Erestor's ear. Seeing Erestor nod firmly, Elrond smiled, pleased. One Elf down, one to go.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elrond? What are you doing here?" Surprised, Glorfindel stepped aside to let his Lord and friend enter. He hadn't expected the half-Elf to visit with him tonight.

 

Elrond's eyes quickly scanned the room, which was cloaked in darkness, save for the few silver beams that entered the bedroom. Ithil stood high in the sky and even seemed to be taking on a red hue due to the many fires lit. "Why are you not ready yet?"

 

"Ready? What for?" Glorfindel's brow furrowed, wondering what Elrond was talking about.

 

Elrond's gaze came upon a glass of wine and an open book, set upon a small table on the balcony. So Glorfindel didn't plan on attending either? He would have to change that. "How many years has it been since you lost your lover, Glorfindel?"

 

The blond tensed visibly. Why was Elrond addressing Ecthelion now? "Many."

 

"More than enough, in my opinion," stated Elrond, majestically marching into the room. Turning on his heels, he probed Glorfindel's eyes. "I requested you join the festivities tonight and yet here you are, apparently settling down for a night of reading -- alone. Do I have to make my request into an order, then?"

 

Glorfindel's eyes shone with curious frustration. "Would you do that? Order me to join them? Even against my will? I do not feel the need to take another mate -- not even for one year."

 

"You do not have to accept any proposal that comes your way," said Elrond, reminding Glorfindel that he had the option of saying no. "But what if there is someone who desires you?"

 

"Desires *me*, or Glorfindel of Gondolin?" Melancholy vibrated in his words. "Do you know how many of them see me as this mystical warrior? They desire him -- not me."

 

"Glorfindel," said Elrond, chuckling softly, "You are making this most difficult." Why did his two best friends have to be so stubborn?

 

"You have no idea what it is like," continued Glorfindel, who now stepped onto the balcony to claim his glass. Sipping the wine, he added, "I attended a few years ago. No one -- not a single Elf, male or female -- dared to approach me. I stood there all alone, all evening long."

 

Elrond's smile died on his face, hearing the pain in Glorfindel's voice. "I did not know..."

 

"I never attended again," whispered Glorfindel, still shaken by that experience years ago. He had never felt so alone -- so isolated -- before. "I do not want to go through that again. Once is enough." He emptied his glass and put it down hard onto the table.

 

Acting diplomatically, Elrond followed Glorfindel onto the balcony and took up position behind him. He leaned in closer and whispered, "What if I promise that an Elf will approach you? One that desires you for who you are and will ask you to make that jump with him? What if I promise that you won't be alone in that crowd? That you will find someone at your side?" He sensed Glorfindel's sudden interest and when the blue eyes fixed on him, he gave the blond a conspiring look.

 

"What are you implying?" Elrond's behavior puzzled him. "Why are you here?"

 

"I entrust my life to only two Elves, Erestor, and you. You are one of the few I trust unconditionally and it pains me to see you alone. I want you to be happy, Glorfindel, and I happen to know of an Elf who loves you and wishes you would look his way and consider him in that way." Elrond gave Glorfindel the same probing look he had given Erestor earlier. He could *tell* that Glorfindel yearned for a companion. "You do not have to be alone, Glorfindel. Attend the festivities tonight and I promise you will find a mate."

 

"A year..." If his suitor and he didn't work out, they could end their relationship in one year. And what if they *did* work out? Then he wouldn't be alone any more. "I reckon you know this Elf's identity?"

 

"The one who loves you? Aye, I do." Elrond knew then he had won. Glorfindel would give in.

 

Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet. "Do you think I will like him? Do you think he and I are... compatible in that way?" Glorfindel knew better than to ask Elrond for his suitor's name -- Elrond wouldn't betray the other Elf's trust.

 

Elrond nodded firmly. "I know you are well-suited for each other. Trust me in this."

 

Glorfindel stared at the fires, which reached higher by the minute. They almost seemed to touch Ithil, which had now taken on a golden color. "I do not want to be alone any longer."

 

"Then attend... Join the festivities at midnight and I will make certain that your suitor will join you." Elrond raised a hand and tenderly stroked the long, fair hair. "You do not have to be alone anymore, Glorfindel. Trust me when I say that your suitor will make you happy. He does not see the Balrog Slayer you once were, but the compassionate, tender and intelligent Elf you are now."

 

Elrond's words fed Glorfindel's curiosity. Just who was his suitor to know him that well? After drawing in a deep breath, he said, "I will trust you, then."

 

"Good," said Elrond, smugly. "Then take a bathe and prepare yourself. Before Arien rises again, you will find yourself claimed."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was nervous. He had vowed to never take part in this ceremony again and yet here he was, dressed in midnight blue robes adorned with golden embroidery, depicting flowers. How had Elrond managed to talk him into this? The assembled Elves were giving him approving, lust-filled looks, but all kept their distance. It was obvious they would never approach him. This myth that had formed around him had damned him to solitude. They didn't see the Elf, the male -- they saw the Balrog Slayer, the Captain of the House of the Golden Flower. Would his curse ever be lifted? Was he damned to spend the rest of his live in solitude?

 

Elrond had promised him that an Elf would approach him tonight, would ask him to make that jump and be his mate for one year. But it didn't look like that was going to happen. Would he return to his rooms alone -- again? Standing in front of the fire, he stared at it, mesmerized. Another couple made the jump and kissed after landing safely.

 

The night passed by uneventful and Glorfindel lost the hope Elrond had fed him. All these Elves loved to stare and fantasize about him, but not one of them had the courage to ask him to jump and be his mate for one year. Glorfindel was about to turn around and return to his room when he sensed a warm body behind him. A moment later, long, slender arms caught him around the waist. Sucking in his breath involuntarily he waited for things to happen. Was this the Elf Elrond had mentioned?

 

"You do not love me," came the whispered words, which were followed by a red ribbon that was tied around his head, acting like a blind fold so he couldn't see who was standing behind him. "You do not love me," came the mysterious voice again, "but I love you. Will you accept me as your mate for one year? Will you make that jump with me?"

 

The voice was warm and seductive and hands began to slip his robes from his shoulders. Long strands of silken hair caressed his back and Glorfindel shivered, nervously. "Who are you?"

 

"If I tell you, you won't consider me as your mate."

 

The stranger pressed his body against him and Glorfindel clearly felt the other Elf's arousal against his buttocks. The blindfold was tied tightly, making it impossible for him to catch a glimpse of his suitor, but he thought he had seen a dash of raven hair. Could it be Elrond? Why else would Elrond insist he attend the festivities? Could it be that Elrond himself was interested in him in that way? And if that was the case, how did he feel about that?

 

"I am someone who loves you. I have loved you for centuries, but I never dared to make my move. Until this very night. It is your right to reject me, but please, don't."

 

A warm, moist tongue slid up the nape of his neck, caressing the skin there. Glorfindel gasped at the sensuality of that caress and involuntarily pressed back against his suitor. "Will I regret accepting you?"

 

"Not if it is up to me. I want to make you happy, Glorfindel."

 

Lips were pressed against the soft, sensitive skin of his throat. His suitor passionately suckled his flesh, doubtlessly leaving behind a passion mark. The other Elf had disposed of his robes as well and warm flesh rubbed against body. Glorfindel swayed unsteadily when his suitor rubbed himself against him, whilst a demanding tongue slid down the curve of his back. Unable to identify his suitor, Glorfindel felt at a loss. /His voice is not Elrond's./ But who was the mysterious Elf then? A hand slithered around his waist, gently rubbing his abdomen. Then, it continued its way down, exploring his groin area. He was already hard and he demandingly arched back, hoping his suitor would continue this exploration.

 

"One year, Glorfindel. Can you bear being bound to me for one year? I would do everything within my powers to make you happy -- to keep you satisfied."

 

Fingers curled around his shaft, experimentally stroking his hard flesh. Glorfindel moaned, needily, and the other Elf reacted at once, manipulating his testes until he was panting hard, almost begging for release. One year... One year of being touched in this way -- One year without loneliness. Oh, how he wanted that!

 

"Then take that jump with me..."

 

The offer was tempting, but Glorfindel really preferred to know his suitor's identity before making such an important decision!

 

"Let me show you how much I love you," came more whispered words.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes in bliss, reaching orgasm. Exactly at that moment, the mysterious Elf grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. Warmth came toward him, telling him he was approaching the fire.

 

"Trust me... Jump! Jump now!"

 

Glorfindel had to act that moment -- he didn't have a chance to think this over. Trusting the other Elf, he followed, and jumped. The moment his feet touched the grass again, he realized what he had done -- what the consequences were. He was now bound to this Elf -- a stranger he didn't know. Ripping off the blindfold, his gaze traveled up the hand, which still had a firm hold on his wrist. He encountered raven locks, midnight eyes and ruby lips.

 

Shocked, he stared at Erestor. Cool, distant, aloof and arrogant Erestor who always kept him at a distance. "You?" Wide-eyed, his gaze traveled down the lean body, fully realizing he had never seen Erestor naked before -- or aroused. The raven-haired Elf was hard with desire, his jet-black eyes hooded with lust and filled with sensual energy. "Erestor? Is this really you?"

 

"Aye, it is," replied Erestor, refusing to ponder the consequences of his deed just yet. "Please take me... Please make love to me." Pressing his body against Glorfindel's, he rubbed his lower body suggestively. Licking his lips, he brought his arms up behind the blond's back, enjoying the feel of a warrior's hard body against him. "I want you, Glorfindel. I have wanted you for so long."

 

Glorfindel was stunned to see Erestor move in such a sexual way. "Erestor, I..."

 

"Do not talk -- not now." Erestor buried his hands in Glorfindel's golden mane and guided the blond's lips closer to his. Claiming them in a passionate kiss, he explored the other Elf's mouth; he finally knew how Glorfindel tasted -- of wind and sun. Lifting one leg, he tried to wrap it around Glorfindel, pulling him as close as possible. "I already prepared myself for you."

 

Glorfindel's eyes shone midnight-blue at those words. "You... what?" Erestor didn't give him much time to ask his questions, as the raven-haired Elf pulled him toward a secluded corner of the garden, farther away from the fire. This corner was clouded in shadows and before he knew it, he found himself on the grass, stretched beneath Erestor, who now suckled the skin beneath his collar bone. His body reacted to the advisor's caresses and he grew hard again. Arching his back, he thrust wantonly against Erestor. The night was truly filled with magic, possessing and guiding him. Recalling Erestor words, he probed the dark eyes, finding them full of love.

 

Erestor licked upwards, letting the tip of his tongue trail along Glorfindel's throat, savoring feeling the warrior's pulse. He had dreamt of this moment for so long! Losing himself in his feelings, he straddled Glorfindel's hips, feeling the hard flesh already nudging against the opening to his body. "I have wanted this for so long..."

 

Black strands of hair teased his already erect nipples and Glorfindel gasped softly, feeling Erestor's lips pressed against his abdomen, showering his groin area with light kisses. The advisor was driving him insane with those kisses and expert touches. He had never even suspected that Erestor was capable of such passion. Living in a dream-like moment, he watched Erestor raise and then impale himself. "Oh!" A moan escaped from deep within his throat and he grabbed Erestor's waist firmly, making certain the raven-haired Elf had all the support he needed.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip, moaned, and pressed down until he had taken in Glorfindel's length. The ribbons in his hair had come loose and released a sea of raven curls, which tumbled down his face, their ends caressing Glorfindel's skin. "Ai...ya..." Glorfindel was well-endowed and it had been a while since he had been on the receiving end. Cocking his head, he suckled a droplet of blood from his bottom lip into his mouth and moaned deeply, rotating his hips to feel Glorfindel deeper inside him. Placing his hands on Glorfindel's hips, he gave the blond a long, pleading look. "Will you take me?"

 

Suddenly realizing what Erestor truly wanted from him, Glorfindel growled softly, brought up his arms behind Erestor's back and rolled the advisor onto his back. Rising above the dark-haired Elf, Glorfindel gave Erestor a predatory look. "Like this?"

 

Erestor's mouth went dry when Glorfindel delivered that first thrust, expertly hitting that sensitive spot inside him. His head lolled from one side to the other and he surrendered completely, letting Glorfindel set their pace, which was fast and deep, just the way he wanted it. Oh, he would be sore in the morning, but seeing Glorfindel move above him was worth every ounce of future discomfort.

 

Glorfindel precariously balanced on the edge for one moment, trying hard not to tumble over, but then Erestor rose beneath him -- rose enough to press his lips against the skin of his throat and suckle it. Growling possessively, he finally found release.

 

Erestor followed Glorfindel into ecstasy as warm cream splashed against the blond's abdomen. Enraptured, he suckled the skin of his lover's throat, determined to leave a clear passion mark, so everyone would know Glorfindel had been properly claimed.

 

Exhausted, Glorfindel collapsed atop of Erestor, panting hard. Probing the black eyes, he wondered why he had never sensed Erestor's passion and desire before. But the advisor was well-trained in hiding his feelings. Carefully, he pulled out and then wrapped Erestor in a warm embrace. They needed to talk in depth, but this wasn't the right moment for it.

 

Left dazed by the intimate experience, Erestor blinked, trying hard to get his labored breathing back under control again. For the moment he was content to let Glorfindel hold him. He didn't know what the morning would bring and he wasn't even certain he wanted to find out. For now, he felt safe and cherished within Glorfindel's protective embrace and he began to drift off into reverie, as the sexual act had drained him. "I love you, Glorfindel," he whispered, whilst sleep gave wings to his mind, taking him into his dreamscape.

 

Glorfindel held Erestor close, marveling at the advisor's admission. "I never knew -- I never suspected a thing." Stroking the raven locks, he watched over Erestor, realizing the advisor was his mate now for the next year.

 

ks!


	2. Chapter 2

Mating Rites

 

Erestor dreamily looked at Glorfindel, who was still soundly asleep against him. They had fallen asleep locked in each other's arms and hadn't moved during the night. But the night had passed and it was time to rise and start the new day. /A new day,/ thought Erestor, /I wonder what this day will bring./ Until the ceremony had been concluded by Elrond, Glorfindel still had the right to reject him.

 

Glorfindel's chest rose beneath his head as the blond drew in his next breath. Entranced, Erestor pushed himself up onto all fours and hovered above the warrior. He had wanted Glorfindel from the first time he had laid eyes upon him, but the blond had never shown an interest in him so he had resigned himself to this situation. For a brief while Elrond had taken Glorfindel's place in his dreams, but the half-Elf had been unable to return his feelings.

 

Arien appeared from behind gray clouds and Erestor heard several Elves rise to their feet to make their way back to the Last Homely House. Painfully aware of the fact that they were both naked, he rose slowly and collected their robes. The fire had died and Erestor's brow furrowed. What would the future bring? Was this one night all he would have, or would Glorfindel give him this year to win his love?

 

He returned to Glorfindel's side, knelt, and leaned forward, kissing the bruised lips. "Good morning," he whispered, when Glorfindel's eyes regained awareness. "Glorfindel... I..." Suddenly at a loss for words, Erestor slid his hands into the golden mane and returned to the soft lips for another kiss. Saddened, he felt Glorfindel tense beneath him and pull away slightly, breaking the kiss. "Please do not hate me, Glorfindel. I cannot help loving you." His raven hair fell in front of his face, shielding him from Glorfindel's probing glance. "I love you so much."

 

Glorfindel was dumbfounded. Last night's events slowly returned to him, reminding him how Erestor had taken himself and had then pleaded with him to take control of their lovemaking. "I never knew," he said, honestly. Erestor's hands still moved through his hair and the gentleness of that touch surprised him. "Why did you do this?"

 

"I figured it was my only chance to get close to you." Erestor peeked at Glorfindel through a curtain of black hair. "Within the hour we must appear before Elrond for the last part of the ceremony." He flinched, wishing he could hide his fears better. "You may still decline this bond, Glorfindel."

 

"Do you want this so badly, then?" Glorfindel experimentally raised his hand to run the fingers along Erestor's jaw line.

 

"I have nothing to lose, Glorfindel. Even if you reject me, I will know I have tried. That is all that counts." Erestor cocked his head, leaning into the touch and rubbed his face against the palm of Glorfindel's hand. "We should freshen up... and... you need time to think this over." Regretting having to break the contact, Erestor moved away from Glorfindel, but not before covering the other Elf with his midnight-blue robes.

 

Glorfindel stared thoughtfully at Erestor. The red ribbons that had kept the curls in place were gone and the hair danced wildly against the other Elf's back. The curls were slowly losing form and turning straight again. The ruby lips were passion-bruised and several small marks showed on the advisor's throat. In other words: Erestor was beautiful and he desired him. Odd that he hadn't realized that before today. "Thank you for giving me this hour to sort out my thoughts. This is utterly unexpected."

 

Erestor nodded once and dressed himself in his crimson robes. "I know that I seem distant most of the time -- arrogant even -- but it is my way to keep people from seeing how much I care. I care too much about you, Glorfindel, and as you never showed an interest in me, I thought it best to keep my feelings hidden. I did not want to embarrass you -- or myself."

 

"I do not know you at all," realized Glorfindel, stunned. Next, was the realization that he *did* want to get to know Erestor better. But that meant accepting this bond. "I will see you in the Hall of Fire in one hour and I will inform you of my decision then."

 

"Thank you," said Erestor, inclining his head in respect. Turning away from Glorfindel, he was fully aware of the fact that his fate would be decided in one hour -- and his fate rested in Glorfindel's hands. He hoped the blond would give him his chance, or, if not, let him down gently.

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor's form until the advisor had faded from sight. Why hadn't Elrond warned him his secret admirer was Erestor? /Would it have made a difference though? Would I have not jumped, had I know it was Erestor?/ Those were questions he needed to answer within this very hour. Getting to his feet, he slipped into his robes and slowly made his way back to his rooms. He had much to think about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor had seldom felt more nervous, standing before Elrond all alone, whilst Glorfindel was supposed to stand at his side. With every passing moment, his hope dwindled and doubt replaced it. One hour had passed and there was no sign of Glorfindel. Apparently the blond had decided against binding with him for a year. All alone, Erestor raised his eyes to meet Elrond's puzzled ones. Several couples had already been bound for the duration of one year and he was the last one waiting for his chosen one to join him. The terrible truth was slowly settling in; Glorfindel wasn't joining him.

 

"Erestor?" Elrond rose from his chair and advanced on his advisor. Only a handful of Elves were still present, among them Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. These were Elves Erestor had known from birth and all cared much for him. It hurt them, seeing him stand there -- abandoned. "I cannot draw this out much longer." Feeling deeply for his hurting friend, Elrond caressed Erestor's face, trying to offer some small measure of comfort. "I really thought he would accept."

 

"I hoped so as well," whispered Erestor, crestfallen. "I should return to my study now. I still need to reply to Celeborn's letter and several reports need to be read and filed."

 

Elrond's heart hurt for his friend. "I do not understand Glorfindel," he offered, sincerely. "You are a true treasure and he is a fool to let you go."

 

Arwen, having heard her father's words, advanced on Erestor as well and smiled weakly. "Maybe we can walk in the gardens before you start on your correspondence?" Erestor had comforted her many times after her mother had left for Aman; the least she could do was offer her company in turn.

 

"Thank you," replied Erestor, "But I have to decline. Maybe later?" He wanted to be alone. Smiling ruefully at Arwen, he waited for her to realize he was in no mood for company and when she did, he turned away from them and headed for the doorway.

 

"Wait! Do not leave!" Panting hard, Glorfindel came to an abrupt stop in the hallway. He had merely wanted to consult with his second-in-command concerning today's training, but then a guard had been injured in a sparring match and Glorfindel had been needed to apply first aid. The result was that he was awfully late now. "Do not leave, Erestor!" Seeing the dark-haired advisor so close to the doorway, he quickly covered the distance between them and took hold of his wrist, much like Erestor had done last night. "I apologize for being late, but there was an accident at the training grounds. I hurried over here as fast as I could."

 

Inwardly conflicted, Erestor finally met Glorfindel's eyes. The blond was here, but what was Glorfindel's answer? "Glorfindel, I..." Visions of last night flashed before his mind's eye, showing him Glorfindel is his naked glory, moving above him. That image enough made him hard with desire, and embarrassed, he averted his eyes.

 

"We cannot leave Elrond waiting," said Glorfindel, pulling Erestor along with him until they stood before Elrond, who had returned to the alleviation where his chair stood upon. He made his decision right there and then, looking into Erestor's hopeful eyes, which finally locked with his. Until this very moment, he hadn't been certain what to do.

 

Elrond smiled, pleased, and then addressed the small gathering of Elves in the Hall of Fire. "The last couple has appeared in front of me on this fine day. They jumped over the fire last night, and as tradition demands now appear in front of the Lord of the valley for his blessing." Elrond tried to read the expression in Glorfindel's eyes, but was unable to label the emotion in them. For Erestor's sake, he hoped Glorfindel wouldn't reject him. "Who took the first step last night?"

 

"I did," replied Erestor in a shaky voice. "I made him jump over the fire with me."

 

"And you jumped?" asked Elrond, smiling smugly at his blond Captain.

 

Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet. "Aye, I did." /Blindfolded!/ he added in thought.

 

"Erestor, do you desire Glorfindel as your mate?" Elrond smiled, seeing Erestor blush fiercely. Oh, he was fairly sure they had already consummated their love instead of waiting until after this ceremony had been concluded.

 

"I do," whispered Erestor, breathlessly. Unable to look at Glorfindel now, Erestor averted his eyes. In a moment he would find out where Glorfindel stood in this matter

 

"Do you accept Erestor as your mate for the duration of one year, Glorfindel?" Elrond clearly heard Erestor's sharp intake of breath, signaling his friend's nervousness, and he understood too well. He was nervous as well.

 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor, saw the closed eyes, tense shoulders and sensed the other Elf's apprehension. Erestor was afraid he would reject him. Glorfindel smiled, nodded, and then said, "I do."

 

Erestor's eyes fluttered open and stared at Glorfindel in disbelief. "You do?" He had hoped Glorfindel would accept him, but he had been too afraid to hope it would actually come true.

 

"Aye, I do," said Glorfindel, repeating his answer. "I accept you as my mate for the duration of one year."

 

Elrond gestured for Arwen to approach, whispered something into her ear and then waited for his daughter to fetch him what he needed. A moment later, she returned and handed him a cord. "Give me your hands," said Elrond, steadfast. Both Elves extended their right hands and Elrond tied the wrists together using the red cord. "You are lovers now, and you will work on deepening this relationship. In exactly one year you will return here, either to dissolve your relationship or to confirm your love."

 

Glorfindel stared at the red cord that now symbolized his temporary union with Erestor. He was a bit surprised to find that Elrond had chosen a red cord to bind their wrists. Red stood for strong will, passion, strength, courage, health, vigor, lust and danger. /Well,/ he thought, /Erestor is dangerously beautiful./ And he had already got a taste of the advisor's lust, strength and courage. It appeared red was the most appropriate color after all.

 

Erestor's mouth had gone dry now that he had accomplished what he had set out to do. Glorfindel was his mate for one year now. His surprise eventually wore off and acting impulsively, he grabbed hold of the warrior and pulled him close to shower his face with kisses. "I love you, Glorfindel," he said, panting softly from excitement. "I promise you won't regret this."

 

Glorfindel chuckled, softly. His face tingled where Erestor had kissed him. It was obvious that he had made Erestor very happy today, but a small voice in the back of his mind questioned his motives. Why had he done this? He didn't love Erestor, did he? So why accept him?

 

/Or are you falling in love with him?/ asked that tiny voice. /Would that be such a terrible thing?/

 

Nay, it wouldn't, decided Glorfindel. He had been alone for millennia and maybe he could learn to love Erestor, like the advisor loved him.

 

Elrond removed the cord, freeing their wrists again. "Glorfindel? Maybe you would like to confirm this temporary bond?"

 

Glorfindel placed his hands on either side of Erestor's head and then leaned in closer for a proper kiss.

 

Involuntarily, Erestor held his breath. Glorfindel's soft lips claimed his and his toes curled when the kiss deepened.

 

Cheers erupted around them and Glorfindel gave Erestor a warm smile, ending the kiss. The twins, Lindir, Arwen and even Elrond were cheering them on. /One year,/ he reminded himself, /I have one year to get to know Erestor./ Subconsciously, he hoped he would fall in love with Erestor.

 

Elrond sat down, grinned cheekily, and said, "You will move your belongings to Erestor's rooms, Glorfindel, as you will be living together from now on." Erestor's quarters were more spacious, luxurious and comfortable than Glorfindel's. And the blond would probably be surprised, seeing Erestor's bed for the first time. /Pleasantly surprised, I hope./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor closely, who was busy gathering tunics and leggings to take to the advisor's chambers. Ever since the ceremony the dark-haired Elf had grown unusually quiet and he wondered why. "Erestor?" Glorfindel made his way across the room, which looked empty now that most of his belongings had found their way into Erestor's chambers. He came to a halt behind Erestor and waited for the other Elf to turn around and look at him. When Erestor did, Glorfindel swore the dark eyes were swimming with emotions. "What is wrong?"

 

Erestor swallowed, awkwardly, and stared at the floor. "Do you think I forced you into this bond? I never wanted to do that. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. I guess I hoped you would return that feeling." He felt guilty for tricking Glorfindel into making that jump with him.

 

Glorfindel's fingertips tenderly stroked Erestor's face. "You did not force me into this. When we stood before Elrond I could have said no, but I did not."

 

"Why?"

 

Erestor's large, pleading eyes made his heart miss a beat. Glorfindel rested the palm of his hand against Erestor's cheek, lovingly rubbing the soft skin. "I have been alone for millennia, Erestor. And then you come along, telling me you love me. I find you beautiful, my friend, and my heart tells me I could learn to love you."

 

"But you do not love me right now."

 

Glorfindel buried his hand in Erestor's hair and his other hand came to rest on the small of the dark-haired Elf's back. "I find you beautiful," he repeated, "And your passion rekindled mine. Why don't you give me time to fully understand what is happening? We have a year to make this work."

 

"Are you willing to try, then? To make this work?" Hopeful, Erestor probed Glorfindel's azure eyes. It would mean a lot to him if Glorfindel did.

 

"I said yes earlier," replied Glorfindel, thoughtfully, "I am willing to make this work, but..."

 

Erestor's heart thundered in his chest at hearing that tiny word. "But what?"

 

"You haven taken me by storm, Erestor. You might need to slow down a little."

 

Relieved, Erestor nodded once. "I will try, but it is hard for me." Glorfindel was close once more and the warrior's scent invaded his nostrils, awakening his desire. "I want you so much." Swaying, he leaned in closer. His lips tenderly pressed against Glorfindel's throat, deeply inhaling the blond's scent. His tongue dashed out, lapping at the soft skin. "You are intoxicating."

 

Glorfindel was slightly taken aback by Erestor's words and clearly felt the other Elf's desire now that the advisor pressed himself close against him. "Erestor, I am trying to tell you to slow down and you are about to instigate more lovemaking." Although the words were direct, Glorfindel's tone was teasing and gentle.

 

"I cannot help it," whispered Erestor, slowly dragging his lips down Glorfindel's throat. "I have wanted you for so long."

 

Glorfindel took a step backward, wrapped an arm around Erestor's shoulder and steadied the dark-haired Elf when he swayed once more. It seemed passion was about to overwhelm the advisor. "What else will I learn about you, Erestor? How is it possible that you hid your love and desire for so long? I never saw through your pretence."

 

"Maybe I am a better actor than you thought." Erestor cursed the fact that his arms were full of clothing, otherwise he would have wrapped them around the fair Elf.

 

"We should take these things to your rooms." Glorfindel was growing more curious by the minute. Erestor was nothing like he had thought the advisor would be and he wondered if the dark-haired Elf's chambers held even more surprises.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Awed, Glorfindel stared at the big four-poster bed that stood in the center of Erestor's bedroom. It was made from dark oak and decorated with luxurious silk. Reds, oranges and golden tones gave it a warm appearance and the colors mingled perfectly with the dark wood. Stunned, he turned to look at Erestor.

 

Erestor chuckled; Elrond had reacted in a similar way when the half-Elf had entered his rooms for the first time. Excellent for sleeping, and even more perfect for lovemaking; that was what Elrond had said back then. "I reckon you approve of our bed?" Our bed... That sounded strange, but that was the way it was going to be for the next year.

 

"It is amazing! May I?" Glorfindel dropped the boots he had been carrying on the floor and walked toward the bed.

 

"But of course. You will sleep in it each night. So please go ahead and try it out." Erestor opened the closet and methodically arranged Glorfindel's clothing, so it stayed separate from his. Glorfindel was taller and their clothes shouldn't get mixed up.

 

Glorfindel sat down on the bed, his eyes still mirroring surprise. The mattress was soft, but not too soft. Perfect, really. "You are full of surprises!" He lay down, stretched, and looked in rapture at the canopy, which had been masterly embroiled with tiny suns, whose rays seemed to reach for him. Oh, he could get used to waking up in this manner. "I never pictured you owning such a bed."

 

"It was a gift," explained Erestor, fighting back painful memories, "My first lover gave it to me. He benefited from the gift as well, of course." After closing the closet, he headed for the bed. Seeing Glorfindel stretched there made his heart beat wilder. Just how many dreams had he had in which the blond had been in his bed? And now that dream had become reality!

 

He sat down on the other side and turned toward Glorfindel, who gave him a puzzled look. "What lover, you wonder," he said, easily reading the blond's facial expression. "I have had two lovers in my life time. My first lover died and I mourned the loss for a long time. My second lover could not love me the way he wanted to love me and set me free."

 

Glorfindel blinked, stunned that Erestor so easily opened up to him. "And you kept the bed?" It was a strange idea, occupying a bed in which Erestor had made love with his lovers.

 

"It was a gift from the heart." Erestor crept closer on all fours, leaned in, and licked Glorfindel's bottom lip. "We still have an hour until we have to join Elrond for lunch."

 

Erestor reminded Glorfindel of a lean, graceful cat, who eyed him predatorily, intent on eating him. Oh, that thought went straight to his groin! He might not have any deep feelings for Erestor -- yet -- but the sexual attraction was already there. Erestor made his move then and straddled his hips. Glorfindel swallowed hard; hadn't he asked Erestor to go slower only moments ago? Erestor continued to lean in closer and the dark-haired Elf's hot breath caressed his skin. Their lips were only inches apart and just when Erestor wanted to kiss him, commotion in the corridor stopped the advisor.

 

"My Lord Councilor! The delegation from Mirkwood has arrived! One day too early!"

 

Erestor sighed, regretfully, and sat upright. "I would have loved to ravish you, Glorfindel," he purred.

 

A lump of expectation had formed in his throat, and when Erestor moved off of him, Glorfindel swallowed hard, trying to do away with that odd sensation. Speechless, he watched Erestor get to his feet again.

 

"I will join you in a moment," called Erestor out to his assistant, who still stood waiting in the corridor. Footfalls sounded next, as the other Elf sped away. Erestor went to stand in front of the mirror to straighten out his robes and redo his braids. Once he was content with his appearance he returned to Glorfindel, kissed him on the lips and then whispered, "I will see you again at lunch. I will count the minutes until then."

 

Erestor headed for the doorway, but then looked over his shoulder and said, "Please feel at home here. I do not have any secrets so feel free to explore my rooms."

 

Glorfindel nodded, still flabbergasted. Erestor closed the door behind him and Glorfindel now stared at a closed door, feeling thoroughly confused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"A whole day too early!" Erestor cursed softly beneath his breath as he gave orders to his assistant to ready guest rooms. One of the guards received the order to look after the party's horses and a servant was sent to the kitchens to inform the cooks to prepare a larger quantity of food. "Has Elrond already been informed?"

 

"Lord Elrond is in the public baths and left orders not to be disturbed," said Narwain, Erestor's ever faithful assistant. The brown-haired Elf lifted green eyes to meet Erestor's. "Prince Legolas and his escort are already awaiting us in the courtyard."

 

Erestor nodded once. "I will welcome them. And you will go to the public baths to inform Lord Elrond."

 

"But he left explicit instructions not to be disturbed!"

 

"Trust me, he will be grateful that you did. Now go!" Erestor turned around one corner whilst Narwain headed in the opposite direction. /Why now? Why now when I finally have Glorfindel in my bed?/ Forcing his thoughts away from the golden-haired Elf, he focused on the task at hand. Legolas was visiting in order to strengthen the bonds between Mirkwood and Imladris, which were fragile at best. The last time Legolas had visited, the twins, assisted by Arwen, had welcomed and entertained the Woodland Elf. Elrond had been in the Golden Wood, visiting with Celeborn and Galadriel. This time he hoped Legolas and Elrond would meet and talk. From what he had seen Legolas had inherited nothing of Thranduil's temper and prejudices, and the golden-haired Elf had made a pleasant conversational partner. Both realms would greatly profit if a friendship could be formed between the Lord of Imladris and Thranduil's youngest son.

 

Erestor quickly checked his appearance, forced his sped- up breathing to calm down and then stepped out onto the courtyard to welcome Legolas and his escort.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas waited patiently, a bit surprised that no one was here to welcome them. Well, he *was* a day early. The weather had been excellent and they had managed to ride more hours during the day than he had thought. Dismissing his escort, he sent them to the guest quarters; they needed to freshen up and rest. In the end, Legolas stood all alone in the courtyard. His eyes took in the majesty of Imladris and although he would always love Mirkwood and call it is home, Elrond's valley was fair beyond comparison. Ever since visiting the Peredhil he had yearned to return here. The peace and serenity that lingered here was missing in his homeland and it was a soothing balm on his soul.

 

"Welcome to the Last Homely House, Legolas," said Erestor, approaching the golden-haired Elf. Legolas graced him with a warm smile and he found himself smiling back, which was rather uncharacteristically for him. Maybe knowing Glorfindel might learn to love him back had already softened his demeanor. "I trust your escort is already taken care of?"

 

"Aye, Lord Councilor, they are. And it is a pleasure to see you again." He had met Erestor during his first visit and the dark-haired Elf had impressed him, running Elrond's household practically alone. "I hope my early arrival causes you no problems?"

 

Erestor cocked his head. "Lord Elrond has been notified and will join us for lunch. May I show you to your rooms?" Erestor gestured for Legolas to follow him and once the Woodland Elf had fallen into step beside him, he added, "I instructed one of the servants to fill your bath tub. Please take the time to refresh yourself. Lunch will be served on Lord Elrond's balcony. I will take you to his study personally."

 

Legolas nodded, gratefully. "It is good to be back here, Lord Councilor. Imladris' beauty warms and soothes my heart."

 

Erestor felt surprised, hearing this admission and the advisor in him took charge. "Is your heart troubled then, Your Highness?"

 

Legolas chuckled softly. "Please do not call me that. I might be a Prince, but I derive no pleasure from carrying that title. I would rather have you address me by my name."

 

"As you wish," replied Erestor, carefully filing this information away for further use. "Is your heart troubled then, Legolas?" The Woodland Elf had never answered his question and Erestor was growing more curious by the minute.

 

Legolas probed Erestor's eyes. He didn't really know Elrond's Chief Councilor, but what did he have to lose? "I feel lonely, Lord Councilor. My father plans on seeking a suitable mate for me, but I have no desire to bind myself to someone he chooses."

 

"Then why don't you choose someone yourself?" Erestor had met Thranduil a few times and knew the Mirkwood ruler could be stubborn at times, but he was also a good father and would never willingly hurt his children. "What prompted this action?"

 

Legolas considered Erestor's question and followed the raven-haired Elf when the advisor showed him into his guest rooms, which were as luxurious as the first time he had stayed here. Windows had been opened and warm rays illuminated the spacious quarters. "He feels it is time for me to enter a bond."

 

"Fathers can be overly concerned for their children," remarked Erestor, dismissing the servant who had just finished filling the bath tub. "Did you try addressing this?"

 

Legolas smiled slightly. "He told me he knew best and that I should experience the pleasures of a bonded relationship."

 

"And there is no one who warms your heart in that way?" His instincts told him that Legolas preferred males over females, like he did, but saying such a thing would be considered forward.

 

"Nay," said Legolas, sighing. He unclasped his riding cloak and let it drop onto the floor. "I found Elladan and Elrohir charming when I visited last time, but I could never come between them in that way."

 

"And what of other Elves?" Erestor frowned marginally, when Legolas continued to undress. The Woodland Elf had removed his tunic and now stared at him, thoughtfully.

 

"I do not fancy maidens in that way," Legolas stated, eventually, "And although your beauty would warm anyone's heart, I know you are not meant for me." Legolas shuffled his feet, nervously. "I always believed I would recognize the one I was supposed to be with when I laid eyes upon him, but so far I have not been able to find him."

 

Erestor gracefully inclined his head to acknowledge the compliment Legolas had paid him. He then turned around, as the golden-haired Elf was undoing the lacing of his leggings. "Maybe we can discuss this later? I need to inform Lord Elrond of your arrival and there is a private matter I ought to attend to."

 

"I would like to discuss this later," said Legolas, slowly. "Your council must be wise if Lord Elrond values it that highly."

 

Now that Legolas couldn't see his features, Erestor smiled again. The younger Elf was absolutely charming, but not as charming as Glorfindel.


	3. Chapter 3

Mating Rites

 

Elrond cursed and pretended not to see Narwain's shocked expression. For the Valar's sake, did Erestor never curse then? Of course not. Erestor made a point of always appearing calm and in control. Narwain had probably never seen Erestor upset or frustrated. "You should have informed me earlier!"

 

"But my Lord, you gave explicit orders that no one was to disturb you!" Narwain's gaze shot towards the doorway, wishing he could simply walk out of there. But Elrond had told him to help him dress, and although the half-Elf wore his formal robes again, the long hair was still a tangled mess.

 

"Fetch me a comb or a brush, and hurry!" Elrond shook his head, frustrated. He was cross with himself and not with Narwain, and disliked himself for taking it out on Erestor's assistant.

 

"Take your time, Elrond. I already took care of matters." Erestor stealthily entered the half-Elf's private rooms, crossed the distance to the window and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs there. "You may leave, Narwain, but stay close in case I need you."

 

Narwain nodded once, relieved to have permission to leave and dashed out of the room.

 

"What did you do, Erestor?" asked Elrond, who had finally managed to get hold of a comb. But he was doing a poor job at untangling his hair.

 

Erestor left his seat again and came to stand behind the half-Elf. He took possession of the comb and let it slide through the dark mane of wet hair. "I have done this for you before, let me do it again."

 

Elrond couldn't help smiling, remembering times when Erestor had performed this duty for him. Erestor had brought him back from near death and feeling the long, agile fingers move through his hair had always felt soothing. "What did you tell Legolas?"

 

"Merely that he would join you for lunch, which I ordered to be served on the balcony of your study."

 

"He was not surprised that I failed to greet him?" Elrond briefly closed his eyes, enjoying Erestor's touch whilst the advisor braided his hair and put knots into the long strands.

 

"He arrived a day early, Elrond. Do not worry about that." Erestor finished the braids and placed the comb on the dresser. Turning Elrond around, he checked his handiwork. "How do you feel about meeting Legolas?" he asked, whilst pushing one braid back into place again, which had slipped from behind Elrond's ear.

 

"Tell me, does he much resemble his father?" Elrond walked over to the window and looked at the tiny clouds forming in the sky. Vilya always reacted by making changes in the weather when he felt ill at ease.

 

"Physically? Some... Spiritually? I doubt that very much." Erestor reached for Elrond's outer robes and helped his friend to slip into them. He had wanted to inform Elrond of Thranduil's demand that Legolas find a mate, but judged the time too short for such a discussion. He would inform Elrond later.

 

"That reassures me somewhat," said Elrond, finding the courage to joke. His eyes scanned Erestor's face and his smile widened. "And how are things between Glorfindel and you?"

 

"I seem to be going too fast," said Erestor in an unguarded moment. He hadn't intended to speak his thoughts out loud. "But I am certain we will find a pace that is acceptable to both of us."

 

"He surprised you, did he not, by accepting you?" Elrond fell into step beside Erestor when the two Elf-Lords walked toward the doorway.

 

"I had hoped he would give me this chance," said Erestor, thoughtfully. "But hearing him say it was something completely different." Pleading eyes sought out Elrond's. "I will do everything I can to make this work."

 

"You cannot force love," warned Elrond, "but you can nurture it and maybe then it might grow."

 

Erestor recognized the wisdom in those words. Maybe he had overacted in his desire to capture Glorfindel's heart. Maybe he had to slow down a little. "Your words are true."

 

Elrond then patted him on the shoulder, smiling brightly. "When I blessed your bond I saw hope in Glorfindel's eyes. He wants to make this work as well. Let him participate. Do not take his choices away from him. Make certain he has as much say in this relationship as you have. You can be overpowering, my friend."

 

Erestor chuckled softly, recalling the first time they had been intimate. His ardor had taken Elrond rather aback. "You are right once more. I will let him take the lead for a while."

 

"Good," said Elrond, "And now you will introduce me to Legolas. As Thranduil and I do not manage to get along, it would be helpful if I could befriend Legolas." Erestor's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously and Elrond immediately grew alert. "What are you thinking?"

 

"Nothing," replied Erestor, trying to reassure Elrond, but his shrewd mind had supplied him with a truly delicate assignment. Elrond was lonely and Legolas in need of a mate. What would be more perfect than these two Elves to befriend each other? Maybe all the two Elves needed were to be nudged in the right direction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was more than content to just stare at the sun-filled canopy above his head. Erestor's bed was extremely comfortable and he laughed, amused. Who would have thought Erestor was hiding that much? But the thought also sobered him and he sat upright, looking about. The walls had been painted in a soft yellow and carried an impressive collection of paintings. Heavy bookshelves, made from ancient oak were home to hundreds of parchments and books; on the top shelves stood pots filled with ivy. Small, green leaves and brown branches had found themselves a way amidst dozens of scrolls.

 

Silently, Glorfindel left the bed to explore the rest of the rooms. He scanned the book titles with his eyes, encountering many of Elrond's tomes in here as well. What caught his attention though were mithril hair clasps, sitting smugly between silk ribbons. Glorfindel reached for one clasp, portraying a star and fingered the material. Had Erestor by any chance known Gil-galad? For this clasp carried a design only the High-King had worn. In the end, he put the clasp back in its original place and moved on.

 

Feeling quite the intruder, he opened Erestor's closet, expecting to find mostly black, brown and blue robes. But there was also a collection of green, gray and crimson robes, complete with the cloak Erestor had worn last night. Last night... Had it only been last night that they had made love? A blush surfaced on his face, recalling the need with which Erestor had taken himself. Closing the closet, he turned around and took in the room in general. It breathed comfort, warmth and even a bit of seduction. By Elbereth, he could grow used to living here!

 

Walking aimlessly, he ended up next to Erestor's dresser. Long, raven strands still tangled in the brush and he remembered how it had felt to run his fingers through the ebony tresses. More plants and flowers stood near the windows, contently sucking up Arien's light and warmth. He had always thought Erestor's rooms would be like the aloof advisor himself, but he had been wrong.

 

Glorfindel returned to the bed, kicked off his boots and stretched his long legs. It was a good thing that he didn't have to go back to the barracks until today's patrol returned and he went back to staring at the sun-speckled canopy, feeling extremely content.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor opened the door to Elrond's study and then stepped aside to let the half-Elf enter. They had first made a stop at Legolas' rooms, but a servant had informed them that the Woodland Elf had already been escorted to the Lord's study. Apparently Legolas had grown a tad restless and had decided to explore a bit.

 

Elrond's eyes quickly scanned his study in search of Legolas. Erestor had told him that the younger Elf resembled Thranduil in appearance and he was curious to meet with Legolas. He found Legolas standing on the balcony, overlooking Imladris, and the mere sight of the golden-haired Elf took his breath away. He had seen grace in their kind before, but never such perfection. The head was held high, the eyes open, and Legolas' nostrils flared slightly, inhaling Imladris' flowery scents. The golden hair tumbled down a gracefully curved back and the ends teased the small of the Elf's back. The Prince had dressed in soft-blues, which was rather an unusual color to wear for a Woodland Elf, but by Elbereth, did that color make him look good! Elrond shook himself, shocked to find he was almost drooling at the exquisite sight.

 

Amused, Erestor watched Elrond flush a delicate red. Aye, this one was beautiful and Elrond had always been one to admire beauty and to fall in love with it. "Legolas? May I present Elrond Half-Elven to you?"

 

Legolas spun around, but always remained perfectly balanced. Smiling, he inclined his head in greeting. "Thank you, Lord Councilor. Lord Elrond, I am honored to finally make your acquaintance." Legolas' features revealed little of the pleasant surprise he was experiencing. Erestor might be beautiful, but when he looked into Elrond's eyes he saw pools of wisdom and knowledge. "My Lord."

 

"Please call me Elrond. There is no need for formalities between us." Elrond was particularly proud that his voice sounded steady and firm, not betraying his inner turmoil. Entranced, he stared into eyes which possessed the color of the Sea. Eyes which were open and welcoming -- curious even.

 

Legolas nodded once and studied Elrond for a short while, averting his eyes before the half-Elf could possibly notice the attention he was receiving. Such ancient power, such wisdom... And all that lay in a pair of gray eyes.

 

"Welcome to my home," said Elrond, who had composed himself again. He had reached the set table by now and gestured for Legolas to sit down opposite him, whilst he seated himself. It was a beautiful day. Arien was warm, but not too hot and the floating clouds offered them shade once in a while.

 

"Thank you for welcoming me in your house," said Legolas, seating himself. "The last time I visited you dwelt in the Golden Wood and I had the pleasure of having your children's company. They were quite charming and good hosts."

 

"I am pleased to hear that," replied Elrond, practically beaming with joy and pride. He had forgotten about Erestor, mesmerized by his guest as he was, but hearing the advisor clear his throat shook him from his admiration. "Oh, Erestor..."

 

Erestor used this opportunity to excuse himself now that Elrond seemed comfortable around Legolas. "I will leave the two of you alone, now that you no longer need me. I will remain at your disposal, of course," he added, seeing Elrond nervously glance at him.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow questioningly. "There is no reason to excuse yourself. You are more than welcome to join us for lunch, my friend." Erestor had doubtlessly seen how he had reacted to Legolas' presence and he hoped his friend and advisor hadn't grown jealous.

 

Erestor couldn't help blushing. "'Tis Glorfindel, Elrond; I would like to speak with him."

 

Curious, Legolas leaned forward. "Glorfindel?" He had met the warrior during his first stay and vividly remembered the way Glorfindel and Erestor had bickered constantly.

 

"Aye, I..." Erestor's blush deepened and he buried his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

 

"Glorfindel and Erestor bonded this morn," said Elrond, clearly hearing Legolas' surprised gasp. "I reckon they would like to spend some time in each other's company."

 

"Glorfindel and you?" Legolas' eyes had widened in surprise. "But I thought..." Oh, now that bickering made sense. These two had obviously been in denial for a long time. "Congratulations are in order then, Lord Councilor." Legolas smiled, happily. "May the Valar bless your union."

 

Erestor coughed, trying to rid himself of the lump that was trying to choke him. Legolas' words had somehow touched him deeply, but he didn't know why. Maybe because Legolas assumed that the feelings were mutual, what they clearly weren't. Glorfindel didn't love him back -- yet. But the sexual attraction was there, for which he was grateful. "Thank you..." His gaze shifted from Legolas to Elrond. "I will join you again shortly." /I am perfectly confident that you can entertain Legolas during my absence./ He had known Elrond for too long to not see the first signs of attraction on the half-Elf's face. Bowing slightly, he turned and left, eager to be reunited with Glorfindel. And this time, he promised, he would take things slow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel heard the door open, but didn't open his eyes, instinctively knowing who had entered. Who else, but Erestor? Soft footfalls told him that the advisor was making his way over to the bed and then the bed moved, signaling Erestor had sat down beside him. "I reckon I had better get used to you being called away when we are in the midst of something?" Lazily, he opened his eyes and looked at Erestor. The ebony braids had loosened during the day and now tumbled forward. Glorfindel tucked them back into place again, noticing the way Erestor's expression changed at the touch. The eyes became hooded with desire and the lips trembled minutely, as if the advisor was restraining himself not to kiss him. Maybe that was even the case, mused Glorfindel.

 

"I apologize for leaving in such a hurry, but it is my duty to welcome guests in Elrond's absence, and Legolas *did* arrive too early." Erestor wanted to add to his apology, but was silenced when Glorfindel placed a finger against his lips. Oh, temptation overcame him and his tongue dashed out, licking the digit hungrily. Sucking at the tip of Glorfindel's finger, he closed his eyes, damning himself for being unable to do as Glorfindel had asked.

 

A misty look appeared in Glorfindel's eyes as the sucking sensation went straight to his groin. Oh, the things Erestor did to him! A firm lick was bestowed onto his fingertip and then the warmth was gone. Erestor had pulled back and now eyed him guiltily. "Do not give me that look. You knew exactly what you were doing."

 

"I must apologize again then. You asked for me to slow down where my advances were concerned and I simply ignored that request." Erestor began to move away from Glorfindel, but suddenly the blond grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.

 

"I do not mind the kissing, Erestor. Actually, I welcome it, but let us do this step for step." Seeing hope glow anew in the ember eyes, Glorfindel pulled Erestor close against him.

 

The raven-haired Elf stretched beside Glorfindel, rested his head on the blond's chest, and relished the feeling of Glorfindel wrapping his arms protectively around him. "You do not know for how many nights my sleep was filled with dreams like this one. You would pull me close, hold me and kiss me."

 

"And doubtlessly make love to you as well," added Glorfindel knowingly.

 

"Aye," replied Erestor, honestly admitting the truth. His hand moved over Glorfindel's chest, rubbing the skin through the fabric of the shirt. He grew silent then, words momentarily lost to him.

 

"Erestor, I will need some time to grow used to this, but do not stop kissing me." Glorfindel pressed a chaste kiss on the top of Erestor's head. "I do not know what happened last night, but I haven't felt this content for millennia."

 

"I pleased you then?" Erestor briefly lifted his head to make eye contact with the blond.

 

That moment, Glorfindel realized something about Erestor. "You are really eager to please, aren't you?"

 

"Of course, you are my mate now. I want to make you happy."

 

Unguarded, open eyes stared back at Glorfindel, who frowned. "But you would always take care of yourself first, wouldn't you? You wouldn't allow yourself to become hurt in whatever way?"

 

Erestor blinked, confused. "Why are you asking me that question?" Glorfindel's words had propelled him back into the past. Aye, this had happened before. He had been so eager to please -- so concerned for his lover that he had gotten injured -- physically and emotionally -- and he still carried the mental scars to remind him.

 

"I do not know... I am usually not affected by the gift of foresight as Elrond is, but for a moment I thought I should ask you that question. Please, Erestor, always take good care of yourself."

 

Erestor pulled away, sat upright and avoided Glorfindel's eyes when the blond tried to make eye contact with him.

 

"It has happened before, hasn't it?" said Glorfindel, quickly catching on. "Erestor?"

 

"I am not ready yet to tell you," whispered Erestor, "maybe at a later time."

 

"You have all the time you need," replied Glorfindel, gently stroking his mate's raven hair. Nothing about Erestor made sense to him at this particular moment. But there was one thing he knew for certain: Erestor loved him. And that was enough to begin to love him back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond regretted having to say his temporary goodbyes to Legolas, but duty called and he had to attend this afternoon's council meeting. "Maybe you will join me for dinner? My household will want to welcome you too as you are the guest of honor tonight." He had been startled to find just how fast time had passed whilst he had been in Legolas' company. For some reason it was extremely easy to talk to him and they had discussed many things, the strained relationship between Mirkwood and Imladris being one of them.

 

"I would like that," said Legolas, softly. "I enjoyed our talk."

 

"So did I," admitted Elrond, readily. "I will send for a servant to escort you to the Hall of Fire this eve."

 

Legolas chuckled softly. "Lest I grow restless and decide to explore your home -- if I may, that is."

 

"Feel free to roam the Last Homely House," said Elrond, inclining his head. "I want you to feel at home here."

 

Legolas almost blushed, but he managed to bring his feelings under control again. For some reason his attraction toward Elrond was growing. "I will be there."

 

Elrond didn't want to part from Legolas and it seemed the golden-haired Elf had no desire to leave either, but he needed to join his advisors shortly. "Until this eve, then."

 

Legolas, realizing it would be improper to stall any longer, made his way over to the doorway. Casting one last look at Elrond from over his shoulder, he smiled before closing the door behind him.

 

Elrond sighed, deeply, wishing Legolas could have stayed. What sweet madness had taken his heart? He shook his head, trying to focus at the task at hand: leading today's meeting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I will see you again at dinner," said Glorfindel, who felt somewhat concerned about Erestor. The dark-haired Elf had grown oddly quiet after their conversation and did his best to avoid meeting Glorfindel’s eyes whenever the blond tried to make eye contact. It was obvious that the conversation had upset him, but Glorfindel was at a loss why. What had happened to Erestor in the past? Whatever it was, it made him feel protective of the advisor, which was definitely a first. Glorfindel had always assumed Erestor was an expert at taking care of himself, but he wasn't so sure any more. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he said, trying to provoke Erestor so the advisor would react and hopefully address him.

 

Erestor was plagued by unpleasant memories, which he was trying hard to suppress. But he wasn't succeeding; Ereinion's face was haunting him. Giving Glorfindel another guilty look, he kissed the blond's lips.

 

Glorfindel could tell that Erestor's thoughts were somewhere else, as the kiss lacked the passion he had become accustomed to. "We will talk after dinner, yes?" Erestor didn't look convinced, so he added, "You told me that you wanted to make this work. In that case you cannot lock me out or keep secrets from me. Do you understand?"

 

Erestor nodded his head once. "You are right, of course, but..."

 

"I will give you the time you need, but we will discuss this."

 

Erestor bowed his head in defeat. "As long as you understand that it is hard for me to talk about him..."

 

/Him,/ noticed Glorfindel. /I wonder who he is referring to. Hopefully I will find out tonight./ In order to reassure Erestor that he would support him, he gathered the advisor's hand in his and reverently kissed it. Erestor blushed at that, and shot him an adoring look. /All will be well, I can feel it./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So, what is your first impression of our Mirkwood Prince?" inquired Erestor, who had joined Elrond in the half-Elf's study now that today's meeting had come to an end. Elrond had been remarkably absentminded and Erestor had come to the rescue whenever one of the other advisors had asked the half-Elf a question.

 

"I have lived long and seen much," started Elrond. "But never before did I encounter such grace and perfection in a single Elf. He is stunning." He had opted for the truth, knowing only too well that he couldn't possibly hope to fool his best friend. "I will thoroughly enjoy every moment spent with him."

 

"Did he tell you that his father demands he find a mate and enter a bond? Apparently Thranduil is convinced Legolas would benefit from such a bond." Trying to put himself in Thranduil's place, he gained more insight and added, "Maybe he fears Legolas might be lonely."

 

Elrond nodded, understanding Thranduil's reasoning. "And what does our fair Prince think about his father's request?"

 

"Legolas is not amused, to say the least. From what he told me, Thranduil is quite determined to find a mate for him and Legolas does not approve of that. He wants to choose his own mate."

 

"Understandably." Elrond straightened his robes and checked his appearance. They would join the others in the Hall of Fire in a moment. "So why did he come here? Did he think one of my sons attractive?" His heart contracted painfully at that thought.

 

"Nay, he does not. He confided in me that neither Elladan, nor Elrohir struck his fancy." Erestor tucked a braid which had slipped into Elrond's face back into place again. "I reckon he is stalling, hoping Thranduil will reconsider and abandon the idea to find him a mate."

 

"Enough of Legolas and Thranduil for now." Elrond gestured for Erestor to fall into step with him upon entering the corridor. "I sense a change in you. Did something upset you during your talk with Glorfindel?"

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath. Elrond was the only person alive who would dare address this matter so directly. "He told me he feels overwhelmed and that he needs time to grow used to this. He asked me to slow down. And I agreed."

 

"But that is not all there is," said Elrond, reading Erestor like an open book. "What happened to cause you to grow upset, my dearest friend?"

 

"He said something that..." Erestor grew quiet, looked Elrond in the eye, and said, "I could not discuss this matter with him and I am afraid I cannot address it now either." Erestor's shoulders slumped. "And once I find the courage to tell him, Glorfindel should be the first to hear this. He told me that I could not run away from him now that we are in this relationship, and he is right of course."

 

Elrond smiled, proudly. "Aye, he should be the first to hear." He raised a hand and caressed Erestor's face. "I hope that he will make you happy in turn. You deserve that." Erestor blushed, much as Elrond had expected. "Come, let us join our guest of honor... and your husband." And yes, the blush intensified. "You have a mate once more, Erestor. Treat him well and always be honest with him."

 

"I will." He would tell Glorfindel what had happened, even if it meant reliving painful memories.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas cast an amused glance at Erestor, when the dark-haired Elf seated himself next to his husband. Aye, the bickering did make sense now. Things had apparently already changed between the two Elves, as Glorfindel softly welcomed Erestor instead of starting another verbal sparring match. The role Erestor had played during the day -- that of a distant advisor -- slipped away from him, leaving behind a timid looking Elf. Amazing, mused Legolas. The changes were remarkable.

 

But then Elrond joined them and he lost all interest in Erestor and Glorfindel. The Lord of Imladris had dressed in browns this evening and except for two braids, clasped tightly at the back of his head, the long, dark hair was allowed to flow freely down the back. The passing of time, misery and suffering had left their traces on the half-Elf's face, making him look worn and even a bit old, which was unusual for one of their kind, but not unheard of. It made Elrond even more attractive, mused Legolas. This was an Elf who had seen battle, who had lost and loved and life had shaped him into a wise and compassionate leader. All those things appealed to him. "Good evening, Elrond." At first, he had felt hesitant to call the half-Elf by his name, instead of addressing him as my Lord. Elrond was an Elf who received respect without having to ask for it, and addressing him formally seemed much better suited.

 

"Good evening, Legolas. I heard you found your way here early?" The servants had told him that Legolas had appeared in the Hall of Fire when they had been laying the table, and one of his guards reported that the Prince had visited the stables to look after his horse. His guest was eager to explore it seemed.

 

"Aye, 'twas rather easy. I simply followed the direction the commotion was coming from." The servants had been chattering happily whilst setting the table and had thus showed him the way. "It is quiet different from the way we live in Mirkwood."

 

Elrond nodded once, aware of the fact that the Woodland Elves either dwelt high up in their trees, or sought shelter from attacks in the deep caves. "There are no deadly spiders here and my lands do not border Sauron's. We live here in relative safety."

 

And yet, Elrond's wife had been attacked by Orcs and marred for life. Legolas sighed deeply at recalling that Celebrían had sailed for Aman, leaving Elrond behind. The half-Elf had been right to say they lived in 'relative' safety. "Are there still sightings of Orcs near your borders?"

 

"Occasionally," admitted Elrond. As a matter of fact his sons were now patrolling those borders, keeping the inhabitants of Imladris safe.

 

Dinner was served and Elrond had no choice but to join other conversations going on at the head table, but his eyes regularly sought out Legolas. And when they did, Legolas would intercept that look and smile at him. Their play made Elrond's heart beat louder and faster. Could it be possible that Legolas liked him as well? Elrond hoped they could build a friendship before the Prince had to return to his homeland.


	4. Chapter 4

Mating Rites

 

Erestor tried hard to play his part -- to act controlled and distant -- but Glorfindel was making that difficult. Maybe sensing his inner turmoil, Glorfindel had reached out and claimed his right hand beneath the table. This left him somewhat incapacitated when he tried to eat his dinner, as he was limited to the use of one hand only. But the fact that Glorfindel felt concerned warmed his heart, for it meant the blond cared.

 

Glorfindel rubbed Erestor's knuckles with his thumb, seeking to ease his mate's mind. It seemed Erestor was still upset; he had never seen the dark-haired Elf that nervous and it worried him. What could possibly be so bad that Erestor was worried about telling him? What had happened in the past to spook Erestor in this way?

 

Erestor raised his eyes and met Glorfindel's blue ones. "I am just a bit nervous."

 

"Concerning our talk later?"

 

"Aye." Erestor stared at the food, feeling miserable.

 

Glorfindel's heart did something funny, leaving him panting momentarily, and he realized that his feelings for Erestor were already deepening. He was seeing sides to the normally distant advisor which he had never seen before, and he could tell other Elves were looking at Erestor in amazement as well. They weren't used to seeing him displaying his emotions that openly either. "We do not have to address this matter this evening if it makes you so uncomfortable."

 

"Nay, we should. You were right when you said that we need to discuss matters openly in a relationship." That was one aspect he hadn't taken into consideration when he had dragged Glorfindel with him over the shoulder. He should have known better though since Elrond. The half-Elf had taught him a lot about the mechanics of a relationship. He had just conveniently forgotten about them, and now they were biting him in the butt.

 

Erestor forced a neutral expression onto his face and hoped Glorfindel would allow for a change in subject. "When you look at Elrond, does something strike you as out of the ordinary?"

 

Glorfindel allowed it, realizing that discussing this now at the dinner table would only make Erestor feel even more uncomfortable so he turned his attention to Elrond. And yes, now that Erestor mentioned it... "He looks radiant." It had been a while since he had seen Elrond smiling, laughing, chuckling and trying hard to charm his guest. "Is this about Legolas?"

 

"I think it is." Erestor smiled, warmly. "I have learned to read the signs some time ago, and I daresay Elrond is quite taken with Legolas."

 

Glorfindel's right eyebrow inched higher. "But... Legolas is Thranduil's son and we both know Thranduil and Elrond do not get along well." Which was an understatement.

 

"Love does not care about names, heritage or past feuds," said Erestor, thoughtfully. "It just happens."

 

Glorfindel's gaze returned to Erestor, who he observed for a few minutes before he said, "Was that the same way for you when you met me?" To his surprise, a weak blush appeared on the normally pale skin. "I reckon that is a yes?"

 

Erestor nodded. "I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes upon you."

 

"And yet you never tried to tell me?" Glorfindel reassuringly squeezed Erestor's hand, which he now pulled into his lap.

 

"I did not think I would have a chance with you," explained Erestor, "You never showed any interest in me -- that way -- so I judged it wise not to try."

 

"I never thought of you in that way," replied Glorfindel, honestly. But that had definitely begun to change now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was time to part for the eve, but neither Elrond nor Legolas wanted to go separate ways. In the end, it was Elrond who made the next move. "I am going hunting tomorrow in the afternoon. Would you like to join me? I am taking my falcons and hawks with me, and when they go for the kill they make quite a spectacular view." The kitchen staff had asked for more game, as they were low on supplies; Elrond had taken it upon himself to go hunting, as he welcomed the change from his normal routine. Working in the study didn't seem as appealing as going hunting with Legolas. "I would be able to show you my lands." And now that everything was in full bloom, it would be a colorful sight, one which Legolas would hopefully enjoy.

 

"I accept," said Legolas, smiling warmly. A look passed between them and it made him wonder if Elrond felt the attraction as well. But no, he was probably deluding himself. Elrond Half-Elven was a figure of almost mythical proportions, one who couldn't possibly be interested in a much younger Elf with less experience in life. And on top of that, Elrond and his father didn't get along, and that was putting it mildly. Elrond was merely offering him friendship, having the best in mind for their realms, and Legolas eagerly accepted. If friendship was all he could have, he would take it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel studied Erestor closely. The raven-haired Elf had lit the fire in the fire-place, although they didn't need it to keep them warm, strictly speaking. But when he seated himself in one of the comfortable chairs, he realized he liked the warmth and color it spread throughout the room.

 

Erestor removed his outer robes and shoes before sitting down in the other comfortable chair. Pulling his knees close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and curled into a small ball.

 

Erestor's body language worried Glorfindel, but he kept his distance. They had been bound for one day, and he was still trying to find ways to deal with Erestor's changing moods. But as the advisor sat there, curled up, protective feelings arose inside him and he wished he had never asked Erestor those questions as they still continued to upset the other Elf.

 

Peeking at the blond from behind a curtain of black hair, Erestor began to undo the few braids left in his mane. "I do not know how to start," he revealed, eventually. "I have not spoken of this for a long time."

 

Glorfindel inclined his head. "We have all night."

 

Erestor shook his head once. "Nay, I do not want to dwell on the past that long." After drawing in a deep breath, he said, "It happened whilst I was with my first lover. We were ambushed and he received an injury that made it impossible for him to continue on horseback. I had spotted a cave and I took him there. He beseeched me to stay with him and to stay clear of the entrance as he was afraid our attackers would spot me. He was a great warrior, Glorfindel, but he was determined not to fight them because I was there with him. He did not want to expose me to such danger." Erestor pulled his knees even closer to his chest and rested his head against the chair. "I told him I knew how to wield a sword and that I could fight our attackers, but he did not believe me. He lost consciousness and I stayed with him as he had requested, but then I heard our attackers closing in on us. I could not let them find him." The Nazgûl had already succeeded in injuring Ereinion and he had to prevent worse. "So I took his riding cloak, fixed my hair the way he wore it and drew their attention away from him. I ran toward the horses, managed to mount one of them and took off. But our attackers were swift and managed to catch up with me. A few blows had me reeling and I was flung from my horse's back."

 

Glorfindel listened breathlessly, hearing things he had never expected to ever flow from the distant advisor's lips. He realized Erestor wasn't telling him the whole truth, leaving out names and places, but he respected that -- for now. "What happened then?" Involuntarily he had pulled his chair closer to Erestor's, and he now reached out to stroke the ebony tresses, shining jet-black and crimson in the flames' reflection.

 

"Our escort caught up with us and prevented them from ending my life. I did sustain several wounds though and turned unconscious once I had told them where to find my husband." Erestor was careful in avoiding using names. He didn't know how Glorfindel would react to finding out he had been Ereinion's lover. "He was very cross with me once we were back home and recovering. I had never seen him throw a tantrum before, but he did then, scolding me for putting myself in danger like that. He did not speak to me for a week after that, so angry was he. That was one of the worst weeks in my life. I would rather have him scold me than look at me in that way and then keep silent."

 

Glorfindel slid his fingers into the raven hair and stroked Erestor's scalp soothingly. "He was right to be angry with you," he said, seeing frustration rise in Erestor's eyes. "Hear me out, Erestor. He was right in telling you to stay hidden."

 

"But I wanted to help!" Erestor yanked his head away from Glorfindel's hand, breaking the contact. "I could not stand there and allow them to murder him! This way they would kill me, believing I was he!"

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips. "Erestor, I understand why you did it, but I would be howling mad as well. You put yourself in danger."

 

"I did not have a chance! I could not allow them to murder him!" Erestor trembled with emotion. Suddenly, Glorfindel pulled him in his arms, and Erestor went willingly, soaking up the other Elf's warmth and love. "I would do the same thing for you."

 

Glorfindel sighed, troubled. "Please do not."

 

"I love you too much to let anyone hurt you."

 

Glorfindel's mouth went dry when large, doe-like eyes lifted to stare pleadingly at him. "Erestor, who was hunting you?" For some reason he felt it was important he knew the whole story, even if Erestor preferred to keep some things private.

 

"The Nazgûl," revealed Erestor, reluctantly. "They wanted to kill us."

 

"Why?" Glorfindel tenderly stroked Erestor's hair, whilst he tightened his other arm around the advisor's waist. Seeing Erestor hesitate, he added, "If you really want this relationship to work, then do not keep secrets from me."

 

Erestor nodded against Glorfindel's chest. "Your words are true." Erestor lifted his eyes and probed blue ones. "They wanted to take us out before we could travel to Mount Orodruin where everyone was awaiting orders. The Evil One wanted to do away with his enemy before having to face him."

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened dramatically. "Erestor, what was the name of your lover?" He couldn't have reached the right conclusion!

 

"I called him Ereinion, though he is also known as Gil-galad." Erestor sucked in his breath, awaiting Glorfindel's reaction to news that would surely stun him.

 

"The High-King?" Glorfindel's mouth was agape and the huge eyes spoke of surprise. "You were his bonded?"

 

"Not many people know this," admitted Erestor. "But Elrond was one of them, and so was Cirdan."

 

Glorfindel shook his head, trying to rid himself of the questions assaulting him. "That would explain the hair clasp, I guess." A frown appeared on Erestor's brow and he explained. "I found a hair clasp in the design of his house. I wondered why it was in your quarters."

 

"If you look more closely you will find more items that belonged to him." Erestor bowed his head and rested it against Glorfindel's chest once more. Enjoying being inside the warrior's strong embrace, he rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel's chest in a feline manner, purring softly. Glorfindel had taken this information better than he had hoped.

 

This news had made Glorfindel think however, and he had another question which he wanted answered. "So Ereinion was your first lover... I must admit that took me by surprise."

 

Erestor chuckled softly. "You are one of the few who know, Glorfindel."

 

"Then I am honored you would trust me with that knowledge." Glorfindel cleared his throat. "But who was your second lover? The one who could not love you back?" He instantly regretted the question, feeling Erestor grow tense against him. "I am sorry," he said quickly. "Telling me about Ereinion was hard on you and now I am pushing for more." Tired, restless eyes looked at him, making Glorfindel reach out and soothe Erestor. "You do not have to tell me everything at once. We will continue this another time."

 

Erestor felt grateful for Glorfindel's understanding, instinctively knowing the blond would be shocked to the core upon hearing he had bedded Elrond for a time. It was time for a diversionary tactic. "And what about you, Glorfindel?"

 

"There was only Ecthelion," whispered Glorfindel, feeling entranced looking into Erestor's large eyes. "Like you, I love deeply and unconditionally."

 

Erestor raised a hand and rested it at the nape of the blond's neck. "And now you are stuck with me."

 

"I would not call it that," said Glorfindel, chuckling. "I like having you in my arms, and it is surprisingly comfortable in front of the fireplace."

 

Erestor slowly uncurled himself, scooted off of Glorfindel's lap and sat down on the fur, spread in front of the fire. "Maybe you would like to lose those outer robes?" He wanted nothing more than being claimed by the blond right here and now, but he also remembered Glorfindel's request to slow down.

 

Glorfindel grinned, removed his outer robes and boots, and only clad in his under tunic he eased himself down next to Erestor. The raven-haired Elf rolled onto his side and Glorfindel spooned behind him, burying his mate in a tight hug. "Like this?"

 

"Oh, yes," sighed Erestor, blissfully. Glorfindel's muscular frame pressed against him and he clearly felt the blond's growing arousal against his buttocks. "Like this."

 

Glorfindel nuzzled Erestor's neck, pressed kisses onto the skin and then made himself as comfortable as possible. Staring into the fire with Erestor, he realized it had been a long time since he had felt this relaxed and at ease -- and he wanted things to stay that way forever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frustrated, Elrond dropped the charcoal. He had tried sketching Legolas' face, trying to capture the way the silver-haired Elf had looked when he had first laid eyes on him, but found he wasn't talented enough to re-create the sparkle in those eyes. When they had first fastened on him, he had been lost. Legolas had somehow taken him by storm, and he prayed to the Valar that no one except for Erestor had realized that. He had no idea how his children would react to finding out their father was attracted to Legolas. Although his wife had set him free of all bonds, Elrond knew only the Valar could really set him free, but they hardly ever interfered in such affairs. He could consider himself free to date again, but doubted his children would see it that way.

 

Many decades had passed since his wife had left him, but he had never blamed her for sailing for Aman. She had been broken in body and soul; letting her leave for Undying Lands had been the only way to keep her alive. But, he had grown lonely after his wife had departed. Arwen had found comfort with her grandparents and the twins had been there for each other, but he'd had no one -- not until Erestor had taken action that was. One evening, when Elrond had dreaded going to sleep alone again, Erestor had entered his rooms. The advisor had disrobed him, pulled him into bed with him and had held him all night long. Elrond had been too stunned to say much and he'd let Erestor take control for a while. His friend had ruled Imladris for several months without anyone ever noticing. During that time, Erestor had warmed his bed in more ways than one. In the beginning they had slept beside each other chastely. No intimate touching had taken place, but when it had become obvious that he was still fading, Erestor had resolutely taken the next step, bonding with him to strengthen him. It had been Elrond's first time with a male, and although he knew of the mechanics of male lovemaking he had been terrified that Erestor would claim him in that way. When it had finally happened, he had found Erestor rocking on top of him, riding him and he had gasped, feeling such a tight glove around him. Finding release, he had made eye contact, and had seen the love in those dark eyes.

 

"Oh, Erestor, why is this so complicated?" He had loved Erestor as a friend, and he still felt grateful that the other Elf had restored him to life, but he still felt lonely.

 

"Ada?" Arwen entered soundlessly, dressed in a thin night robe. Tiptoeing into the room, she came to a halt behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at the drawing lying in front of her father. "Legolas?" She arched an eyebrow, wondering what this meant. "Why are you drawing him?" She picked up the charcoal and added a few lines, making Legolas' features stronger on paper.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and rested his head against her abdomen. He knew that if he closed his eyes and simply listened to her and inhaled her scent, his wife would come back to life for a mere moment. Arwen was much like Celebrían; she possessed the same sweet scent and her voice... Her voice brought back pleasant memories. He still recalled the first time he had held his daughter in his arms. Celebrían had smiled sweetly at him and Elrond had been the happiest Elf alive.

 

"He is grace personified," said Arwen, carefully watching her father's reaction to her words. The gray eyes focused on her and she stroked her father's brow soothingly. "I saw the way the two of you interacted during dinner. You like him, don't you?"

 

Elrond would never lie to his daughter. "He makes pleasant company."

 

"And you have been alone for a long time." Arwen smiled, melancholy. She had been there when her mother had set her father free to love again and she had always hoped he would find someone to share his life with, but she was surprised to learn that he liked males as well. "For how long do you think he will stay?"

 

"I do not know," said Elrond, honestly. Studying her eyes, he realized she knew. "No one can replace her, you know that, do you not?"

 

"Aye, I know that," confirmed Arwen. She leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his brow. "I only hope he feels the same way about you, Ada. I do not want to see you hurt again."

 

Elrond gathered her hand in his and reverently kissed it. "Thank you, Arwen."

 

Arwen smiled gracefully, nodded once, and then left him to his musings.

 

Alone once more, Elrond stared at the sketch. If only Legolas were here in person! But no, he was alone on his balcony and the fair Prince was nowhere in sight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas was unable to find any kind of rest tonight, which surprised him as Imladris breathed peace and serenity. But his mind was pre-occupied and his thoughts raced. Elrond had invited him to take part in tomorrow's hunt and he was excited about that. Hunting was something he excelled in, thanks to chasing and bringing down Mirkwood's dangerous spiders and he hoped to impress Elrond tomorrow.

 

Never before had anyone had such an effect on him. Never before had he felt the need to be close to someone. But he wanted to be close to Elrond. His father would definitely not be pleased with this infatuation. Thranduil had probably already selected someone who would make a good mate. /But I do not want that./ Did he want Elrond then?

 

Maybe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lick.

 

Purr.

 

Agile fingers moving up and down his shaft.

 

Tongue... More tongue... Suckling...

 

Glorfindel thrust into the warmth surrounding his erection and his eyes filled with awareness the moment he reached orgasm. Blinking, he found himself back in Erestor's luxurious bed with the dark-haired Elf kneeling between his legs. Oh, more tongue... More licking... Erestor had dutifully swallowed and now proceeded to lick him clean. Feeling weak in the stomach, Glorfindel wondered if he had ever seen a more erotic sight.

 

Erestor grinned at him smugly from behind his hair. "Good morning."

 

Glorfindel reached for him and pulled his mate close until Erestor lay atop of him, covering his body with his. "Now that was unexpected. Not that I am complaining, but..." Small waves of ecstasy still coursed through him, cloaking him in warmth. His flaccid member twitched one last time and then relaxed. "A good morning to you too."

 

Erestor blushed, weakly. "You looked delicious -- good enough to eat."

 

Glorfindel smiled; finding Erestor utterly charming. "And eat you did."

 

Erestor's blush intensified as he ran his fingertips down Glorfindel's flanks. He was still painfully hard and he hoped the blond wouldn't mind rendering that. Moving his lower body against his lover's, he gave Glorfindel a pleading look.

 

Glorfindel understood at once. "You crave release as well, do you not?" A nod confirmed his words and spurred Glorfindel into action. Attaining a tight hold on Erestor, he rolled the dark-haired Elf beneath him. The long legs parted in invitation, but Glorfindel knew he couldn't grow erect again in such short time and he opted for a different strategy. Placing one finger against Erestor's lips, he watched, mesmerized, as his bed partner licked it. Dipping the finger into Erestor's mouth, he let the raven-haired Elf suckle it. "You are so eager... I never thought you would be." Now that his finger was coated with Erestor's saliva, he removed it from the luscious lips. Letting it trail down, he placed it at his mate's entrance. Erestor's eyes had widened with excitement and Glorfindel smiled reassuringly.

 

Erestor's heart thundered madly. Surrendering to Glorfindel, he rose slightly to meet the other Elf's lips when they claimed his. The kiss was deep and long and made him want more. A slippery finger breached him and slithered inside. Arching his back, he tried to take in more, but Glorfindel stopped him.

 

"You gave me pleasure, now it is my turn." Glorfindel returned to kissing Erestor, ignoring the other Elf's need, which was already slippery with pre-ejaculate, and instead concentrating on finding that tiny nub inside his lover's passage. Erestor suddenly moaned loudly, telling him he had found the right spot.

 

Erestor's breath came in short gasps and Glorfindel had to break off the kiss to allow his mate to breathe properly. His lips now sought out a hardened nipple, suckling hard.

 

Erestor yelped softly, as the sensation went straight to his groin. He thought he would come right there and then, as a second finger joined the first, stretching him. "Please," he begged, shamelessly.

 

"Soon," soothed Glorfindel, now adding a third finger.

 

Erestor felt pleasantly full and let Glorfindel set the pace when the blond mimicked a thrusting motion, cunningly hitting his prostate with his fingertips. He was so close, so close!

 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor in adoration. The raven-haired Elf had surrendered completely, and not even Ecthelion had filled him with such rapture, moving beneath him. "Now," he whispered, claiming Erestor's lips again. Warm cream splashed against his abdomen, whilst Erestor trembled beneath him. "So beautiful."

 

Slowly coming down from this sensual high, Erestor's hooded eyes met Glorfindel's. "Oh..."

 

Glorfindel removed his fingers, grabbed hold of the under tunic that Erestor must have removed during the night and cleaned him up. "I will like waking up in this bed, won't I?" Erestor nodded eagerly, making Glorfindel smile. "Did you move us to the bed during the night?"

 

Erestor nodded once more. "And I removed our clothing. I wanted to feel your skin against mine," he paused, but then added, "And I wanted easy access to you. You taste good."

 

"I do?" Glorfindel arched an eyebrow in amusement. "You are a riddle, Erestor. One I intend to solve." Kissing him once more, Glorfindel wondered what tomorrow morning would bring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel, already bathed and dressed, watched with great interest how *his* passionate Erestor changed into the distant advisor he had always known. Dressed in formal brown robes and with his hair braided tightly, more and more of the calm and controlled advisor slipped into Erestor's features. "How do you do that?" asked Glorfindel, whilst Erestor made his way over to the door.

 

"What do you mean?" Puzzled, Erestor looked at him from over his shoulder.

 

"Only thirty minutes ago you were the most sensual, erotic being I have ever seen and now you radiate distance and control. How do you do that? And why?" Glorfindel joined Erestor near the doorway, as he needed to join the guards on the training grounds.

 

"People look at me in a certain way. I sit at Elrond's right and I am his most trusted advisor. They need to respect me, Glorfindel. I would impress them less if I acted differently."

 

"So it is all an act then?" Glorfindel opened the door and stepped aside so Erestor could pass.

 

"After a fashion," replied Erestor, who waited for Glorfindel to close the door and join him. "It happens rather automatically these days."

 

As they were still alone in the corridor, Glorfindel judged it safe to ask another question. "Were you Ereinion's advisor as well?"

 

Erestor nodded, saddened at hearing his former lover's name. No matter how hard he tried to push the emotional pain away it would always remain part of him. "That is how we got to know each other. I was called upon to advise him, but we quickly fell in love. I remained his chief advisor though, even after becoming his bonded."

 

Glorfindel gave the raven-haired Elf a long, thoughtful look. "It is amazing. You knew Ereinion that well." And now Erestor had chosen to be with him in that way. But there was still one unanswered question that hung heavily between them; the identity of Erestor's second lover. /I will find out who it was./ How could anyone in his right mind reject Erestor? /And how is it possible that I am falling in love with him that quickly?/

 

After checking the corridor to make certain they were alone, Erestor leaned in closer and pressed a last kiss onto Glorfindel's lips. "I will see you again at dinner."

 

"I will be counting the minutes."

 

Erestor chuckled; recognizing a phrase which he had used himself only yesterday. "You are a romantic, Glorfindel."

 

"Aye, I am, and I am damn proud of it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Aren't we done yet?" Elrond was growing impatient now that more and more traders wanted to speak with him. "Can you not deal with this?"

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow at Elrond's unusual behavior. "This is not like you, my friend."

 

"I invited Legolas to go hunting with me this afternoon," explained Elrond, "and it is already way past noon." He gave Erestor a pleading look. "Would you deal with them? For just this one time?"

 

Erestor nodded. "I will deal with the remaining traders."

 

"Thank you!" Elrond would have kissed Erestor to show his gratitude, hadn't it been for the presence of the assembled council and human traders. The half-Elf excused himself and left quickly.

 

Erestor took charge when all present wondered about Elrond's unexpected departure. He announced that they were to continue and that he would decide which traders would be allowed to sell their goods inside Imladris and which weren't. The council continued then and Erestor led the rest of the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Mating Rites

 

Legolas patiently waited for Elrond to join the hunting party that had gathered in the courtyard. He had been surprised to find out there would just be the four of them. Two guards would accompany them and these soldiers also carried the two hawks that would go on the hunt with them. He had envisioned a larger escort, but then again, this was Imladris and not Mirkwood. There weren't any evil spiders lurking in Imladris' forests. Rubbing his stallion's nose, he whispered sweetly into the horse's ear. Uir (eternity) had been his trusted steed for many years and had always served him well.

 

Elrond's mare, Aur (morning), was growing impatient and raised her head, trying to see if the half-Elf was already approaching. She sensed the impending excitement and was ready to set out for the forest.

 

"Ah, there you are! You are early!" Elrond stepped onto the courtyard and headed for the small party.

 

Legolas' eyes narrowed in amazement. Gone were the formal robes; Elrond was dressed in hunter's garb, wearing brown and gray colors, which definitely suited him. The amazingly tight leggings hugged the elder Elf's body and left little to the imagination. Legolas also found that Elrond was more muscularly built than he had originally thought. The dark hair had been tamed and forced into a pony tail, which made Elrond look younger. Legolas almost purred in delight seeing Elrond in something else than those formal robes. "I am curious to find out more about your lands and eager to start the hunt."

 

Elrond nodded, indulgently. "Then let us not waste more time than we already have!"

 

Legolas admired the apparent grace with which Elrond jumped onto his mare's back. Following the half-Elf's example, he mounted his own stallion. The hooves barely touched the ground when they took off for the forest. For now, Legolas was content to follow Elrond's lead, hoping there would be room for conversation during the hunt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The arrow, which Elrond released, hit its target, causing the wounded bird to tumble from the branch. Elrond had picked one of the older, larger birds instead of one of the young ones, who still needed to start their own little families. One of the guards fetched the bird, and then released the hawk, seeing a pigeon sporting an awkward wing, trying to fly away. The poor animal was no match for the hawk, and the bird of prey proudly collected its victim. Elrond preferred to hunt the weak and old animals, trying to keep the game healthy and strong in his realm.

 

"Excellent shot," said Legolas, honestly. "I tend to forget you fought your fair share of battles." Looking at Elrond now, in his hunter's grab, he could finally imagine the Herald fighting at the High-King's side. Picturing such a thing was a lot harder when Elrond walked beside him wearing long, formal robes. "Your name has become legend."

 

Elrond's eyes darkened briefly, overwhelmed when he was allowed a glimpse into the future. His gift of foresight had caused him much pain in the past, and when he saw Legolas fighting the forces of the Evil One, he instinctively feared for the fair-haired Elf's life. "You will have your own battles to fight," he said, ruefully. "And maybe the day will come that you will wish you had not been so eager to see your share of war."

 

Legolas frowned, deeply. "I have heard that you possess the gift of foresight. Did you see something just now?" Elrond's features had darkened with worry.

 

Elrond hesitated to reply. What was he supposed to say? "A gift, you call it. I say it is a curse." He would have been spared much misery and despair had he not possessed this 'gift'.

 

"What did you see?" Legolas steered his stallion closer to Elrond's mare. "Please tell me."

 

Elrond lowered his eyes and his hands stroked Aur's gray mane in an effort to reassure himself. "You will be called upon to fight in a war -- a war that will decide Arda's fate."

 

Legolas gasped, stunned. "What else did you see?"

 

"I saw loss, pain and grief."

 

Distressed at this news, Legolas paled slightly. "It has always been my greatest wish to fight the Evil One and to make my father proud, but hearing there will be pain and loss grieves me."

 

"War goes hand in hand with pain," said Elrond, thoughtfully. "You are still young," he said, pointedly ignoring the pouting look Legolas gave him. "Aye, you *are* young compared to me and you have not seen real battle yet. Fighting Mirkwood's spiders or Orcs does not come close to what you will experience in the future. That experience will change you forever."

 

Legolas regretted he had ever asked Elrond what the half-Elf had seen, but couldn't simply change the subject. That would be considered impolite. "I do not wish to throw myself into a meaningless battle. I want to fight for the good that still dwells here on Arda. My father told me that a day will come when all Elves will leave Arda, but I cannot imagine such a thing."

 

"You are full of life, aye," said Elrond, musing. "But life cannot exist without death." And Legolas would see and bring his share of death in the upcoming battle. Elrond gestured for the guards to fall back as he wanted a moment of privacy with the Mirkwood Elf. "Legolas, why are you here?"

 

Surprised, Legolas looked Elrond in the eye. Why had the half-Elf changed their subject so unexpectedly? "How well do you know my father?" he asked, treading carefully.

 

"Well enough to know he can cause trouble," said Elrond, diplomatically. "But then again, it has been a while since I talked to him last. About two millennia, in case you are wondering."

 

"He means well." Legolas lifted his eyes when one of Arien's rays illuminated the leafy ceiling above him. The trees' large branches formed a perfect shelter from the sun, making it even more special to see that one ray push through.

 

Elrond saw the delight in Legolas' eyes and wished the younger Elf would look at him in such a way. "I do not want to pressure you or impose myself on you, but you can turn to me for counsel, if you need any." Oh, how he hoped Legolas would trust in him!

 

Legolas cocked his head and studied Elrond for some moments. "My father decided that the time is right for to me find a mate."

 

Elrond pretended to be surprised at hearing this. "Is there a special reason why he thinks so?"

 

"I celebrated my one thousand five hundredth begetting day a few moons ago and he told me he was sad because I had not found a suitable mate yet. He even offered to find one for me."

 

Elrond chuckled, softly. "I reckon he already has someone in mind?"

 

"Maybe." Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I am not exactly eager to find out."

 

"So what *do* you hope to find here?" inquired Elrond, who guided Aur to the right where a stream of cool water divided the landscape. "Are you interested in one of my children?"

 

"Nay," replied Legolas, slowly, considering Elrond's question. "I hoped to get away from my father for a short while." Elrond told his mare to come to a halt and Legolas eagerly took in the elegant form when the half-Elf dismounted. There was grace and strength to the Peredhel's frame. /I am not interested in any of your children, but I might be interested in you./

 

Elrond's feet were only inches away from making contact with the ground, when commotion to his right, coming from the bushes, alerted him. But Elrond reacted too slowly -- surprised by the attack -- and tripped, landing gracelessly in a heap. A wild boar, growling now that he had been disturbed, immediately attacked and targeted the startled half-Elf.

 

Elrond tried moving out of the animal's path, but a sharp pain emanated from his right ankle, making him collapse. The boar sensed his chance to eliminate the intruder and charged.

 

All of a sudden a rain of arrows swooshed past him, missing his form expertly and burying themselves in the boar's head. Before the frenzied animal could reach Elrond it dropped dead to the ground, convulsions violently shaking his body. Elrond stared at the dead animal, feeling a bit dazed.

 

Legolas was off his stallion's back and on his feet within two seconds and quickly made his way over to Elrond. One moment they had been talking, and the next, a boar had appeared, attacking the half-Elf. His instincts had kicked in and he had sent a shower of arrows flying to take out the crazed animal. "Are you hurt?" Sitting on his heels beside the half-Elf, he quickly checked him over and immediately noticed the flinch when Elrond tried to get back to his feet again.

 

"It is my ankle," said Elrond, still panting softly. "I never saw that boar coming!" He had beheaded Orcs, defeated Nazgûl and had stood by Ereinion's side when they had fought the Evil One and in all those times he had never faltered. Had always stood his ground. But this boar had brought him down -- injuring him. Staring at the dead animal, he shivered, recalling how fast and accurately aimed those arrows had been. Had Legolas' aim been off for just a little, he would have been dead as well. It was a testimony to the other Elf's skill that the arrows had only hit their target.

 

"Lean on me, then," offered Legolas, quickly wrapping an arm around Elrond's waist now that he had an excuse to do so. He was finally able to touch the elder Elf, but wished the conditions were different. "We should return to the Last Homely House so we can attend to your ankle."

 

"It is merely sprained, Legolas, not broken." Elrond cursed himself for being so careless! He should have seen that boar coming, but he had been too focused on the fair-haired Elf to notice the danger. But it was nice to have Legolas close.

 

The two guards, shocked at finding their Ruler limping toward them, dismounted and offered their deepest apologies.

 

"It was not your fault," said Elrond, calming them. "I told you to fall back. Now make yourself useful and find a way to take that boar with us to Imladris. He will feed us for a while." Legolas had guided him back to their horses and now assisted him in mounting Aur. Looking into the sapphire eyes, he saw concern, maybe even shock. "I am fine, Legolas, just a bit shaken." Seeing Legolas raise an eyebrow, he explained, "My ego is shaken and my pride bruised at having been caught unaware."

 

Legolas chuckled, softly. "I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me when a spider sneaked up on me, and I noticed him too late. My father had to save me."

 

"That must have been quite the sight." Elrond bit his bottom lip -- not of pain, but because he hated the fact that Legolas had seen him incapable of defending himself. He hadn't exaggerated when he had said that his pride had been bruised.

 

They returned to the Last Homely House, where Legolas helped Elrond dismount, despite the half-Elf's claim that he didn't need any assistance. Legolas didn't want to hear any of it. The younger Elf kept an arm wrapped around his waist and Elrond gave in eventually.

 

"I should take you to see a healer," mused Legolas, wondering where the House of Healing was located.

 

"Nay, take me to my rooms instead." Elrond didn't want Elladan, who was working at the House of Healing, to see him in this state. His son would make him explain and he would die of embarrassment, relieving the unpleasant attack.

 

"I will take you to your rooms then." Legolas understood about Elrond's wounded pride. He had felt the same way after his father had come to his rescue. "Lean on me though. I am not *that* fragile." Elrond was doing his best to keep his weight off of him, which vexed him.

 

"Old warrior's pride," replied Elrond, trying to explain his actions. They had reached the hall and he now stared in dismay at the flight of stairs he needed to climb in order to get to his rooms.

 

"Then set your pride aside and allow me to help you." Legolas waited for Elrond to finally start lean on him properly and when the half-Elf did, the Woodland Elf felt honored. Step by step, taking things slowly, he helped Elrond to climb the stairs. Elrond never uttered a moan of pain or asked for a pause, but Legolas knew the elder Elf was hurting. /Let us hope you spoke the truth and that your ankle is sprained and not broken./

 

Elrond pushed the door to his chambers open. "Take me to the bed." He longed to sit down as pain was spreading from his ankle, upward his leg.

 

Legolas complied and slowly lowered Elrond onto the bed. "Let me check on your ankle."

 

Elrond considered protesting, but one look at Legolas' eyes told him the younger Elf wouldn't allow it. Supporting himself by placing his hands behind him, he sat upright and nodded once. Taking the riding boot off was painful and he gritted his teeth, determined not to cry out. However, a sigh of relief left his lips when Legolas finally managed to remove the boot. His ankle had already swollen and had turned black and blue. "I cannot believe I was so distracted that I never noticed the danger!" Such thoughtlessness would have gotten him killed on the battlefield in the past!

 

"Do not be so hard on yourself," whispered Legolas, delicately probing the injured limb. "It feels broken, not sprained." Angry eyes met Elrond's.

 

"I honestly thought it was just sprained," said Elrond, sincerely. But now that he bowed down and examined the injury himself, he realized that Legolas was right. "I broke my ankle."

 

"It needs to be set." Legolas stared admonishingly at the half-Elf. "I should not have listened to you and taken you to the healers instead."

 

Realizing that he needed help to properly set his ankle, Elrond said, "Tell one of the servants to fetch Elladan."

 

Legolas nodded, relieved, and briefly stepped out of the room to send a servant to the House of Healing. After closing the door behind him, he returned to Elrond, kneeling in front of him to remove the other boot as well. "You will be on your feet again shortly, if you rest and let Elladan attend to your ankle."

 

"I have the feeling you will give me no choice," said Elrond, resigned. He sought out Legolas' blue eyes, and said, "Thank you."

 

A lump of emotions formed in Legolas' throat at hearing those words. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded.

 

Elrond managed a weak smile. "If it had not been for you, I might have carried away graver injuries."

 

"But I was there," whispered Legolas, nervously. Lifting shy eyes, he added, "And I am thankful that I was."

 

Those words touched Elrond's heart and his smile became warmer -- more genuine. Experimentally, he rested his hand on Legolas' shoulder and felt thrilled when the younger Elf allowed this.

 

They sat in companionable silence, awaiting Elladan's arrival.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan glared at his father. "You should have sought me out at once. I want you to rest and to keep your foot alleviated. You know what to do, Ada! Healers really make the worst patients ever!"

 

"Hear, hear..." Elrond cocked his head. "I distinctively remember someone who refused to let me set his broken arm after his twin brother had accidentally broken it."

 

"That was different," maintained Elladan. He had finished setting and bandaging his father's foot and his gaze shifted to Legolas. "Thank you for watching over him."

 

Legolas nodded once, smiling at the younger half-Elf.

 

Elrond snorted. "It won't happen ever again!" This injury would serve to remind him to always be alert.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was already late in the afternoon when Erestor decided it was time to call for an end. They would continue the next day and Elrond and he would hear the remaining traders then. The day had gone well. Most traders were allowed to set up business inside Imladris. But there was one human who had become angry with him, when the examined goods proved inferior and he was denied the possibility of trading with the Elven community.

 

All the advisors had already left, and Erestor now dismissed Narwain for the rest of the day, looking forward to having dinner with Glorfindel. He had missed the blond warrior during the day. Rising from his chair, he began to make his way toward the doorway when a sudden jolt to his arm stopped him. Spinning around, he stared into the human's angry eyes. "How do you dare lay your hands on me? Release me."

 

But the trader just shook his head. "My goods aren't inferior and I should be allowed to sell my products here."

 

"The toys for the children you presented are hazardous! They broke apart and a child could have suffocated on the smaller parts if he had put it in his mouth! I am not allowing such dangerous products in Imladris!" He practically read the greed in the Man's eyes and instinctively knew the trader would resort to violence when provoked. "Release me!"

 

"No, not before you give me written permission to sell my goods. I didn't come here from Gondor to be sent away again!"

 

The hold on his wrist tightened and was becoming painful. "This is my last warning. Release me or suffer the consequences." Erestor spoke the words in a perfectly cold tone, hoping the Man understood he was serious.

 

"How do you dare to threaten me?" The Man's eyes flared with anger and he bared his teeth.

 

Erestor saw the fist coming too late. He tried to duck, but he wasn't fast enough. The fist connected with his cheek, rocking him off his feet. He was about to retaliate and deal with this human when Glorfindel appeared out of nowhere, flinging himself at the startled trader.

 

"You hit him!" Glorfindel glared at the human and restrained him, making certain the trader would never lay a finger on Erestor again. "For that, Lord Elrond will banish you!"

 

Erestor remained calm, though his tempter threatened to get the better of him. "Guards," he called out and two Elven warriors immediately joined them. "Lock him up until Lord Elrond can look into this matter." The guards took the human trader and led him away.

 

"Oh, by Elbereth!" Glorfindel quickly advanced on Erestor, eager to check if the advisor carried more injuries. The spot where fist and face had collided was already beginning to bruise. "The bastard..."

 

Hearing that word took Erestor aback momentarily. He had never heard Glorfindel say something like that, but then he shook his musings off and glared at the blond. "What do you think you were doing? Do you think I cannot defend myself against the likes of him?"

 

Erestor's vehement reaction stunned Glorfindel. He hadn't exactly expected gratitude, but... "I saw him hit you! What was I supposed to do? Stand back and let him continue to cuff you?"

 

"I can hold my own against the likes of him! You do not need to protect me!" Erestor's eyes shot daggers. "I do not need protecting!"

 

Glorfindel's brow had furrowed. Why was Erestor stressing that he didn't need protecting? "I do not doubt you can defend yourself, Erestor. I acted instinctively. I care about you and I could not bear seeing him hit you!"

 

"I could have fought him off! You did not need to interfere!" Erestor trembled, fiercely. "I can defend myself."

 

And suddenly everything fell into place. Glorfindel sighed, deeply, and carefully reached out for Erestor, who instantly tried to move away from him. "I cannot help being concerned for you, caring for you. Like Ereinion, I need to know you are safe. The fact that I restrained the bastard does not mean I think you are incapable of dealing with him."

 

Erestor calmed slowly. "I do not need your protection."

 

"No, you do not, but I want to extend it to you anyway. I cannot help the fact that I am worried for your well-being." Glorfindel managed to wrap an arm around Erestor and proceeded to pull him close. "You are in no way a fragile flower that I need to protect and defend, but I cannot go against my instincts. When I see you are threatened, I react." Had Ereinion smothered Erestor with his protectiveness in the past? He could easily imagine that Ereinion would want to make certain Erestor was safe, but somehow Erestor's pride and sense of self-worth had suffered from it.

 

"Maybe we can spar some time?" offered Erestor, trying to make amends for the tone he had used earlier. "I apologize for overreacting, but Ereinion..."

 

/He did not believe you could defend yourself,/ finished Glorfindel in thought for Erestor. "Sparring is an excellent idea. Maybe after dinner?"

Erestor's eyes lit up with pleasure, making Glorfindel smile.

 

"I would like that very much." Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel's chest, relieved that the blond took him seriously, instead of brushing him off like Ereinion had done. There had never been any room for discussion with the High-King; Ereinion had taken all necessary measures to ensure their safety after the incident with the Nazgûl, needing to know Erestor was safe. And by doing so, he had shredded Erestor's belief that he could take care of himself. It was nice that Glorfindel was giving him the chance to prove himself with a sword. /I will make you proud,/ promised Erestor, /I will show you that I *can* defend myself and that you do not have to come running to fight off any attackers./ But at the same time he understood Glorfindel's protectiveness. It was the same protective feeling that had made him trick the Nazgûl into following him, guiding them away from Ereinion.

 

"Please forgive me, Erestor. Forgive me for wanting to protect you."

 

Glorfindel's words caused a lump of emotions to form in his throat. "There is nothing to forgive. You acted instinctively and I understand why you did it." Glorfindel's blue eyes sought out his and Erestor smiled reassuringly. "Thank you for understanding."

 

"I understand that you want to defend yourself and that I do not need to do it for you. I am not Ereinion. I won't smother you with worry."

 

"You really understand," said Erestor, touched. Eager to confirm that everything was well again, he kissed Glorfindel's brow. "I love you."

 

Glorfindel gave him a wink. "You had better love me, you troublemaker."

 

Erestor blushed. "We should change into something more clean and comfortable. It is almost time for dinner."

 

Glorfindel happily guided Erestor toward the doorway, wondering what other surprises Erestor had in store for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas stalled; he didn't want to leave Elrond's chambers, but now that the half-Elf's injury had been tended to, he didn't really have a reason to stay. He remained seated opposite Elrond, who had followed Elladan's advice to alleviate his foot and to rest. They had moved out onto the balcony to watch Arien set and Ithil rise. The air was heavy with the sweet scent of blossoming flowers and the birds provided them with the most lovely music, singing their songs. He just didn't want to move!

 

"I might not be able to join you for dinner in the Hall of Fire tonight," mumbled Elrond, who had been lost in reverie, staring at Legolas' elegant features. There was strength in the younger Elf and it was drawing him in closer.

 

Legolas was quick to react and steer the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go. "I must admit that I am not looking forward to going to the Hall of Fire myself. Would it be too forward to suggest we have dinner together? Here? I could come to your rooms at dinner time."

 

Elrond's heart missed a beat. Oh, he had wanted to suggest exactly the same thing, but Legolas had beaten him to it. "Not forward at all. I would love to have your company this evening." Their gazes met and a warm, needy sensation was born inside him. He craved the fair-haired Elf, craved Legolas' strength and dedication. "But we should change our clothes first. We still carry the leaves and dirt of the forest."

 

Legolas slowly rose from the chair. "I will return here shortly, then." He wanted to refresh himself as well. What he needed right now was a long, cold bath to smother his desire, which rose just by looking at Elrond, or hearing the half-Elf's soft, seductive voice.

 

"I am already looking forward to spending the evening with you," said Elrond, wondering if his motives weren't too obvious. Looking closely, he saw the fire in the azure eyes, illuminating the blue irises from the inside. Could it be that this Prince of Mirkwood returned his affection and *was* interested in him? If that was the case, he had to find out, or he would never forgive himself for missing this second chance at love. /Tonight. I will find out tonight./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You need to pay more attention to your defense," judged Glorfindel once their sparring session had come to an end. "And you need to spar more often. When was the last time you practiced?"

 

Erestor, panting slightly, considered the question and then said, "Almost a decade ago. When Celeborn visited he challenged me."

 

"Celeborn?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, inquisitively.

 

"It started millennia ago... Celeborn offered to train me, seeing how miserable I felt because Ereinion didn't think I could defend myself. But then Celeborn left and my training sessions stopped. However, he did manage to teach me a thing or two." Erestor gave Glorfindel a pleading look. "I am not *that* bad at handling a sword, or am I?"

 

Glorfindel replied truthfully, "You have potential, Erestor. But it shows that you seldom spar."

 

"Maybe you would be willing to work with me? Teach me how to properly defend myself?" Erestor licked his lips, delighted at seeing Glorfindel half-naked in front of him, and his eyes followed a droplet of sweat when it slithered down the muscled chest. Glorfindel's hair clung to the handsome face and the sweat that covered the warrior's body only enhanced the flow of muscles moving down the skin. /He could pass for one of the Valar right now./

 

"I will work with you," promised Glorfindel. "If I had known you desired to master the sword I would have offered earlier, but I never did. You never showed an interest in weaponry."

 

"I was afraid you would laugh at me," whispered Erestor. "I did not want you to think lowly of me."

 

Glorfindel sheathed his sword and advanced on Erestor. When he was close enough to touch, he wrapped his arms around the sweat-covered Elf. Erestor had worked hard to please him and hadn't spared himself. "I never thought lowly of you."

 

Erestor shrugged within the embrace, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I worked so hard to maintain my front and I could not let you see pass it."

 

"But you are doing so now."

 

"You are my mate now -- only for one year -- but you are my lover." Erestor averted his eyes, rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder and enjoyed being held so tightly. "I am afraid to think of what will happen next year when Elrond calls us in front of him once more. I realize there is a good chance that you will not want to prolong our bond and that you will ask me to set you free, and I will try hard to accept that..."

 

Glorfindel interrupted Erestor, whose voice had become tired and nervous. "I am not so certain I will want to let you go." Those words had their desired effect and Erestor lifted dark eyes to meet his gaze. "Now that I am getting to know you I find that I like you very much."

 

"Like me or love me?"

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips, determined to be completely honest. "I think I am falling in love with you."

 

"You are?" Wide-eyed, Erestor tried to comprehend and accept Glorfindel's admission. "In love? With me?" Glorfindel merely nodded to confirm his words and Erestor leaned in closer, kissing the blond deeply. "I love you too," he whispered against Glorfindel's lips. "Always have, always will."


	6. Chapter 6

Mating Rites

 

Elrond stared at Glorfindel in dismay. The blond had stormed into his rooms after Legolas had left, chiding him for only taking two guards with him for an escort. "Peace, Glorfindel. All is well."

 

"All is well?" Glaring at the half-Elf, Glorfindel drew himself up to his full height. "You broke your ankle!"

 

"Legolas was there to..."

 

"To prevent worse," finished Glorfindel for Elrond, interrupting him. "The next time you want to go hunting, tell me and I will accompany you personally. You are our Lord, Elrond. You cannot put yourself in danger like that!"

 

Elrond's temper rose to the challenge. "I will hunt whenever I desire to do so and I choose my companions myself!"

 

Glorfindel backed down, seeing the authoritative glare in Elrond's eyes. "I am merely trying to look out for you," he offered, apologetically.

 

"I know you do," said Elrond, calming down. "And nothing really happened. I just tripped." Elrond blushed.

 

"Usually, you are not this careless," mused Glorfindel. "Where were your thoughts that you did not sense that animal approach?" Elrond's instincts were sharp! Or, they used to be sharp! "What was distracting you?"

 

"Legolas was," whispered Elrond, unintentionally. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand but the damage had been done. Glorfindel was smart enough to figure out why Legolas had distracted him.

 

"Elrond?" Cocking his head, Glorfindel took a seat opposite the half-Elf, studying him further. When Elrond averted his glance once more, Glorfindel knew for certain he had reached the right conclusion. "You *like* him?"

 

Elrond swallowed hard, embarrassed at having been found out. "And what if I did?"

 

"Then I would rejoice for you." Glorfindel smiled warmly. "It has been so long since I saw life in your eyes -- desire and affection. I always hoped you would find love once more. I would be happy for you." Glorfindel grinned, cheekily. "Though I must admit to being surprised. I never thought a son of Thranduil could awaken such feelings in you."

 

Elrond's blush intensified. "Neither did I. It just happened."

 

"Then I am happy for you." Glorfindel moved a little closer. "Does Legolas know you have these feelings for him?"

 

"Not yet, but I plan on talking to him this very eve." Elrond straightened his shoulders and looked Glorfindel in the eye. "It has been a while since I felt this way. Since my wife left..."

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and placed his hand tenderly atop Elrond's. "I still thank the Valar each day anew for the fact that you did not fade when she left. There was a time -- right after her departure -- that I thought we would lose you. You were so withdrawn, so listless and not even I could reach you. But you overcame that."

 

Elrond's mouth went dry, being reminded of the sacrifice Erestor had made when making himself so vulnerable, knowing so very well that his love was unrequited. "There is something you should know about that time."

 

Glorfindel's expression turned curious. "And what might that be?"

 

"I did not overcome my grief alone. I had help."

 

"Of course you had," said Glorfindel, wondering why Elrond's distress was mounting. "Your children supported you and so did I, Celeborn, Galadriel, Erestor... Everyone supported you. You were never alone."

 

"Nay, I did not mean it in that way." Elrond gathered his courage and probed Glorfindel's eyes. "One came to me and offered himself to me -- in heart, body and soul. And I accepted. I bedded him for several years though I did not love him in the way he loved me, and I hurt him. Never intentionally, but I hurt him."

 

A deep frown appeared on Glorfindel's brow. "I never knew that." Thinking back, he realized he had never noticed that his friend had taken a lover. "Why did you not confide in me?"

 

"I did not know how you would react. My wife had sailed only two months prior to me taking a different Elf to my bed. But I needed him. I needed his love and dedication. His warmth, his affection. I needed someone to be there for me. To listen to me rave and rant, and curse the Valar. Someone who was not afraid to touch me when I needed to be touched. Someone who offered himself freely -- giving everything he was and receiving so little in return, for I did not love him back." Elrond waited patiently for Glorfindel to make the connection.

 

/I loved someone who could not love back./ That was what Erestor had told him. Glorfindel's eyes widened with realization. "Erestor?"

 

Elrond nodded once. "I am not proud of what I did, Glorfindel. I was desperate at the time and fading, and Erestor was the only one who dared to confront me with my needs. I will always love him as my friend and trusted council, but I do not love him in the way he wanted me to love him."

 

Glorfindel had grown quiet, trying to sort out all this new information. "Erestor told me about Ereinion, but conveniently forgot to mention you."

 

"He told you about Ereinion? That is good, for it means he trusts you completely." Elrond leaned back in his chair, muffling a yelp when his ankle vibrated with pain. "Erestor was hurt badly after Ereinion died."

 

"Were you there for him back then in the same way?" Glorfindel wasn't sure what to make of this yet -- how to feel about this.

 

"Nay." Elrond gave Glorfindel a rueful smile. "He almost lost his mind back then and I nursed him back to health, but there were no kisses and no touching. I might have offered myself to him had I thought it would help him heal, but he never demanded that from me."

 

"And he gave himself to you because...?"

 

"Because he loved me and he did not want to stand by and do nothing whilst I faded. But even back then his heart was drifting away from me, turning toward you instead. I told him I did not love him in that way and I was afraid it would break his heart, but it did not. On the contrary, it encouraged him to let me go and to fall in love with you instead. His love is a precious gift, Glorfindel, never forget that." Elrond soothingly stroked the back of Glorfindel's hand. "These last few spring festivals he went out there, looking for you, but he never found you."

 

Glorfindel's gaze became calm and a smile graced his features. "I would not have attended this year either, had you not forced me into doing so."

 

"Forced you?" Elrond laughed. "I never forced you! I merely hinted there was someone who loved you and wanted a chance with you!"

 

Glorfindel chuckled, but then grew quiet again. Large, seeking out met Elrond's. "You never loved him?"

 

"Not as a lover should. Erestor and I are friends and confidants, as close as brothers, but nothing more. His heart solely belongs to you, so treat him well. He was hurt enough in the past. He does not need you adding to his painful memories."

 

Glorfindel nodded once. "Which reminds me... There is another reason why I sought you out."

 

"Besides being cross with me for endangering myself?"

 

"You were trying to show off," said Glorfindel, grinning smugly. "You were trying to impress our Prince, weren't you?"

 

"Perhaps," replied Elrond, not ready to admit this so freely. "Perhaps not. So what is this other reason?"

 

"One of the human traders laid hands on Erestor. He hit him in the face." Glorfindel's blood came to the boil again, remembering the incident. "I had him arrested."

 

Elrond's eyes flashed with anger. "Have him removed from Imladris. He is banished from these lands henceforth." No one laid hands on Erestor!

 

"I already thought that would be your ruling in this matter. I will see to it personally." Glorfindel got to his feet again, and was ready to leave, but still remained in place. "Why do you think Erestor kept the fact from me that you were his second lover? Does he not trust me?"

 

"Trust has little to do with this," replied Elrond, thoughtfully. "Erestor is always concerned how his actions could affect any of us. He probably did not want us to feel uncomfortable and judged keeping this from you would make things easier on you. I reckon he will be greatly relieved once he finds out that you know the truth."

 

"I should tell him then that I discussed this with you?" Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet.

 

"I think you should," advised Elrond. "You must understand that Erestor worries a lot more than he lets you see."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "He says he loves me, Elrond. He has said so many times."

 

Elrond suddenly grew concerned that history was about to repeat itself. "And you do not?" He hoped Glorfindel loved Erestor, for that meant Erestor wouldn't have to suffer heartbreak again. Erestor's heart was more fragile than Glorfindel knew.

 

"At first I did not," admitted Glorfindel, "but this has changed. I am trying to find excuses to spend more time with him. I worry about his safety and I am getting to know him -- the real Erestor. I like him better than I had thought possible and his love for me... It might have unleashed my own. For the first time since losing Ecthelion butterflies tickle my insides, and I feel like I am walking on clouds. All I want is to be with him and have him close."

 

"Then what are you doing here -- stalling? Get moving!" Elrond gestured for his Captain to leave. "I do not want to see you again until tomorrow morning!"

 

"And that gives you ample time and space to court Legolas," said Glorfindel knowingly. "I do hope he returns your feelings."

 

"I will find out tonight."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Elrond desires to court me? *Me*?/ Legolas, standing on the balcony below Elrond's quarters, had overheard the last section of their conversation. Had Elrond really forgotten what guest rooms his guest had been assigned to? The half-Elf must have, otherwise he would never discuss this so publicly with Glorfindel. /Or maybe he does know and he intended for me to overhear them. But nay, he had no idea I was standing here./ Elrond had spoken freely, not knowing who had been listening.

 

/He desires to court me./ This time, Legolas grinned. /He wants me. Elrond is attracted to me as well./ Perfect! His father had ordered him to find a mate -- well, it looked like he had found one. Tonight, he would put Elrond's worries to rest and make it very clear that the attraction was mutual.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor sat painfully straight, aware of the fact that many eyes were fastened upon him, now that he was replacing Elrond during the evening meal. He had never liked sitting on Elrond’s chair, being easily recognizable as the one in charge. He had done so before, when Elrond had been unable to perform this duty after Celebrían had left, and he had hated it back then as well. He preferred to work from within the shadows instead of being at the center of everyone’s attention.

 

“Why are you so tense?” Glorfindel placed his hand on Erestor’s knee, knowing no one would see as the table presented a barrier to curious eyes. At first, he had felt odd, seeing Erestor seated on Elrond’s chair, but he had quickly stopped paying it attention when dinner had been served. “You have done this before.”

 

“I have taken on Elrond’s duties before, but that does not mean I like it.” Erestor ate minutely, now and then nibbling on his meat, wishing the evening was already over.

 

“Erestor? This might not be the best moment to address this, but Elrond and I talked.” Erestor tensed beside him and Glorfindel cringed, knowing he should have kept quiet until they had retired to Erestor’s rooms. “He… told… me… He told me that…”

 

Erestor swallowed convulsively. “I loved him back then.”

 

“I know you did, and I also know Elrond did not love you back. Why did you keep this information from me?”

 

Erestor forced himself to continue eating and to sip his wine in order to keep up his front. He couldn’t grow emotional now. “I thought things would be awkward between Elrond and you if you knew.”

 

“Would you have told me eventually?”

 

Erestor looked Glorfindel in the eye. “Aye, I would have… Later on in our relationship. Elrond is like a brother to me these days and I do not want to hurt him in whatever way.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “Are there more secrets you are keeping from me?”

 

Erestor’s expression hardened. “Nay.”

 

Glorfindel immediately regretted addressing this during dinner when Erestor already felt uncomfortable. “Please forgive me. I did not mean…” Unexpectedly, Erestor’s hand came to rest on top of his and then the long fingers squeezed reassuringly.

 

“I am not cross with you. I am cross with myself,” explained Erestor. “I should have found the courage to tell you, but remembering Ereinion’s death unbalanced me.” Even now, Erestor’s voice sounded unsteady. “Forgive me for being a coward.”

 

“You are no coward!” Glorfindel folded his fingers around Erestor’s reversing the hold. “I am merely grateful that everything is out in the open now.”

 

“I do love you, Glorfindel. I really do – and only you.” Erestor hoped Glorfindel believed him.

 

“I know you do.” Realizing it had grown quiet in the hall Glorfindel looked about and found that most Elves were staring at them with puzzlement in their eyes. “You do realize we cannot keep our love a secret much longer?”

 

“Our love?” Glorfindel had hinted before that he was falling in love with him, but Erestor was afraid to believe so. “Is it true then? Did you make up your mind?” Did Glorfindel really love him back?

 

Following his heart’s desire, Glorfindel leaned in closer and kissed Erestor on the lips.

 

A murmur washed through the gathering of Elves when their suspicions were confirmed and soon one of them began applauding the brave and courageous Balrog Slayer who had apparently won Erestor’s love.

 

Glorfindel chuckled softly when the cheering finally reached his ears. “It looks like they approve.” To his utter delight – and surprise – Erestor blushed deeply.

 

“Why did you do that?” whispered Erestor, feeling shy when the cheering slowly died down. “Now everyone knows!”

 

“Good, that is just what I wanted!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Enter,” called out Elrond from the balcony. He had been forced to ask a servant to help him bathe and dress, which had frustrated him to no end, as he had once more been confronted with his injury.

 

Elrond straightened his burgundy robes, made of the finest silk and quickly checked if his braids were still in place. Tonight he was wearing the beautiful butterfly hair clip, the last gift his twin had given him before releasing his last breath. It reminded him of how quickly life could flee from his hands and that he should embrace love when he found it.

 

Legolas stepped onto the balcony and smiled at Elrond in obvious delight. “I hoped we would dine out in the open.” Stars shone above them and Ithil’s rays gently caressed the half-Elf’s face. Although they didn’t need the candles to see they created a warm and inviting shimmer.

 

“Please seat yourself.” Tonight’s dinner had already been placed on the table and Elrond made an inviting gesture, signaling Legolas to take his pick from the food.

 

“Imladris is beautiful,” said Legolas, selecting a strawberry from the fruits. “Almost as beautiful as her host.”

 

Elrond couldn’t help it; he blushed deeply. Legolas’ comment had taken him by surprise, never thinking the Prince would be that direct. “Thank you. That is very kind, but hardly the truth. I am old and withered.”

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You do yourself injustice. Your beauty is like old wine, refined, and it needs a connoisseur to recognize its quality.”

 

Oh, Elrond hadn’t seen that one coming either. “You are too kind, but your eyes are deceiving you.”

 

“I do not think so.” Legolas suckled a strawberry, and then let it sit on his lips before slowly swallowing it.

 

Elrond shifted on his chair uncomfortably, as Legolas’ words and motions had caused his groin to stir with desire. Wondering what step would be appropriate to take next, he sought out Legolas’ eyes and he thought he saw interest there – affection even. Or were his senses deluding him?

 

Legolas took hold of the glass of wine and sipped slowly. Now that he knew what he was looking for, it was easy to read the signs that told him Elrond desired him. And if he read him correctly, he doubted the half-Elf would make the first move. That meant it was up to him to seduce the half-Elf, but he had to do it slowly, recalling Elrond’s tragic history where his wife was concerned.

 

Elrond observed Legolas intently, wondering how to address the attraction he felt for the Prince.

 

“Elrond,” started Legolas, leaning in closer, “my father ordered me to find a mate and I think I have found a suitable candidate.”

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed. “You have?” Another unexpected move! “Who is it?”

 

Legolas moistened his lips, grinned feral and placed his glass back onto the table. Rising from his chair, he made his way around the table and came to stand in front of Elrond. Determinedly, he pushed the chair away from the table and then sat on his heels in front of the half-Elf, whose eyes were wide with shock and surprise. /He never expected me to take the initiative in this matter,/ he thought amused. /You do not know me as well as you think you do./

 

Elrond didn’t know what to make of Legolas’ move and waited for the younger Elf to address him again. When Legolas gathered his hands in his, Elrond swallowed hard, feeling the warm fingers rub his. “Legolas, what…?”

 

“Do not speak. Not yet, anyway. Let me speak first.” Legolas brought Elrond’s captured hands to his lips and kissed the back of one of them. “My father will most certainly throw a tantrum – no, a series of them – but that never stopped me before. I chose my mate, Elrond, and I want you.”

 

Elrond’s mouth had gone dry and all he was capable of was staring at Legolas. “You… what?”

 

“I want you, Elrond. I do think we are greatly suited for each other and I already respect and love you. It started the first time we met and I believe you felt it too.” Legolas rubbed the knuckles of Elrond’s hand. “What I want to know is if you are available. I know you were married to the Lady Celebrían and should you decide you want it to stay that way I will respect that.”

 

“Legolas, I…” Elrond had thought he’d had it all planned, but now Legolas had changed everything! The younger Elf was practically proposing to him!

 

“You do not have to decide now. I do realize this is rather unexpected, but I do hope you will consider my offer.” Legolas inched a little closer and shifted to a kneeling position. Reaching for the half-Elf, Legolas’ heart began to beat faster, realizing Elrond was allowing this. Once Elrond was close enough, Legolas rested a hand at the nape of the half-Elf’s neck and slowly brought him in for a kiss. /So old, so wise, so full of pain and suffering… and utterly beautiful,/ thought Legolas, looking into Elrond’s eyes.

 

Elrond was a slave to his desire and gave in, allowing Legolas to take his lips in a passionate kiss. /How did this happen so quickly?/ The hand that rested on his nape began to massage his tense shoulders and Legolas’ other hand buried itself in his long, dark hair. Surrendering to the younger Elf’s passion, Elrond moaned softly as the kiss deepened. He had merely wanted to inquire if Legolas was interested in him and now the Woodland Elf had taken charge, kissing him breathless.

 

Legolas slowly released Elrond’s lips and looked deeply into the hooded eyes, which spoke of need and arousal. “I was right then. This is mutual.”

 

Elrond nodded, incapable of speech at that moment.

 

“I already thought so,” said Legolas, smugly. Running his fingers along Elrond’s jaw, he said, “Give my proposal serious consideration, Elrond. I want you to know that you found a way into my heart and that I truly desire you.”

 

“But… I am old…” Elrond frowned. “And you are Thranduil’s son!”

 

“My father might fight this at first, but he will accept our relationship once I point out the advantages such a marriage will bring. Mirkwood and Imladris will truly be allies. Both our people will benefit from this.”

 

Elrond nodded once more. “Legolas, why would you settle for an old Elf like me – a half-Elf I might add – when you can doubtlessly have any Elf on Arda?”

 

“Because my heart calls out to you. You asked me once if I was interested in any of your children, and the truth is that you greatly outmatch them. Your eyes are springs of wisdom and knowledge and have seen great wars. Your lips spoke words directed at the likes of Ereinion and your hands wielded a sword in the most important battle in Arda’s history. Aye, you are old –ancient even – and that makes you even more precious in my eyes.”

 

Elrond smiled weakly whilst listening to Legolas. “I let go of my love for my wife a long time ago, Legolas, and we agreed to set each other free to love again. I hoped I would win your heart, but did not dare hope I would actually succeed. I still cannot understand why you would want me, when you could have one of my sons instead. But I will accept your words as the truth and I believe you when you say you have feelings for me.”

 

“But?” Legolas frowned, displeased.

 

“You are moving so fast,” said Elrond slowly. “I merely wanted to inquire if you would consider letting me court you and now…”

 

“I am asking you for more, much more,” said Legolas, interrupting the half-Elf. Parting Elrond’s legs, he moved in between them and folded his arms around a stunned looking Elrond. “I never felt this strongly about someone before and my heart is telling me that you are the only one for me. I will never settle for anything less. I want you, Elrond.”

 

“But…”

 

Legolas decided that the time for talking had ended and claimed Elrond’s lips once more, silencing him. With his thumb, he drew circles beneath Elrond’s ear and then his fingertips gently explored the slightly blunt tip of the half-Elf’s ear. Elrond relaxed against him and Legolas ended their kiss, giving them a chance to breathe again. “I know what I want, Elrond. I always did. That is why I would never have accepted a mate my father selected for me. I know what I want and I want you.”

 

The determination that sounded in those words surprised Elrond. “I have never been claimed in such a way before.” He looked long at Legolas, thinking this over. “I care for you too, Legolas, and I do believe it is love, but we only just met.”

 

“Time is like sand and easily slips through our fingers. It almost stopped flowing when that boar attacked you. Life can be short, even for us Elves; we should use every moment of it.”

 

“You speak like one who lived long and saw much pain…”

 

“I see pain in your eyes as we speak right now.”

 

Elrond lowered his eyes. “I am merely considering the consequences of your proposal.”

 

“Consequences?” Legolas laughed softly. “My father will rave and he will throw some tantrums, but that is all the damage he will do, for he loves me dearly. He won’t stand in our way. I promise you that.”

 

Elrond raised a trembling hand and caressed the long, fair hair. “I would like to accept your proposal, but I require a bit more time.”

 

“You want to explore this relationship more slowly,” realized Legolas.

 

“You say that like it is a bad thing.”

 

Legolas cocked his head. “I will give you the time you need, but there is a condition.”

 

Elrond arched an eyebrow. “What condition?”

 

“That you will allow me to court you – and in time to seduce you when you are ready to become my mate.” Legolas grinned, wickedly. “For I am young, my Lord, compared to you, and I want us to express this love physically as quickly as possible. I ache for you.”

 

Elrond continued to stroke the silken hair and didn’t let Legolas’ soft plea change his mind. They needed to take this slow. First, I needed to talk to Thranduil and see where the Woodland King stood on this matter. And then he had to talk to his children to see if they accepted this. No, it wasn’t as easy as Legolas thought it was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lord Glorfindel! Captain!”

 

Glorfindel looked up in surprise. Dinner had almost come to an end and he had planned to retire early so he would have Erestor to himself for the remaining evening, but now one of his guards came running toward him. “What is amiss?”

 

The guard trembled visibly and his eyes spoke of horror. “My Lords,” he said, addressing Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins, who were also present, “Narwain, Lord Councilor Erestor’s assistant, he… he…”

 

Erestor, realizing something was terribly wrong, rose from his chair. “What happened? Speak up!”

 

“He is dead, my Lord. We found him in your studies during a routine inspection. Someone stabbed him in the back.” The guard quickly lowered his eyes. “It must have happened an hour ago, maybe even longer.”

 

“He is… dead?” Erestor’s eyes widened dramatically and he reached for Glorfindel to support him.

 

Glorfindel reacted at once, steadying him. “Erestor, I…”

 

“Narwain was so young… so promising… Who would…?” Erestor lifted pleading eyes. “You have to find the murderer!” Who dared to commit murder in Imladris?

 

“I will. I will find the murderer,” promised Glorfindel. Taking charge, he bellowed his orders. “You,” he said, addressing the guard, “You are with me.” He planned to examine Narwain’s body and Erestor’s study very carefully in search of clues. Turning to Erestor, he wavered. “I am not so certain you should see this.”

 

“I have to,” said Erestor, straightened his back. “He was my assistant.” And he had come to care about the ambitious youngster.

 

”We will help too,” offered the twins. “In whatever way you deem best.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply. He didn’t want to disturb Elrond, who was probably enjoying Legolas’ company but the Lord of the Valley had to know murder had been committed in his home. “Go to your father and inform him. You will get your orders from him.”

The twins hurried away, and Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Erestor, leading him toward the doorway. “I promise I will catch the one who did this and he will be punished.”

 

Erestor nodded, feeling numb and paralyzed. Why did Narwain have to die? Who dared murder an Elf? And then a startling thought made him tremble – would the murderer stop? Or would more deaths follow?


	7. Chapter 7

Mating Rites

 

“Do not enter yet,” said Glorfindel, restraining Erestor when the dark-haired Elf tried to reach Narwain. “We need to search for clues first.”

 

Erestor reluctantly nodded his head, though his heart was urging him to see to Narwain’s remains. His assistant must have been busy stacking scrolls when the murderer had sneaked up on him. Narwain’s body had fallen onto the floor face-down and the dagger that was stuck in his neck was clearly visible. The poor Elf must have died instantly, the blade of the dagger severing vital arteries. “Why?” The little word vibrated through the silent study – *his* study.

 

Glorfindel, who had been examining the body and the victim’s surroundings, looked at his dark-haired lover. “I do not know why yet, but I will find out.” He gestured the remaining guards to leave the room now that the search had come to an end. “Erestor? You can come closer now.”

 

Erestor immediately advanced on them and then knelt beside his assistant’s fallen form. Tears leaked from his eyes, which were already turning red. His arms trembled when they reached for Narwain. “May I hold him? Please?”

 

Glorfindel carefully shifted Narwain’s body from his arms into Erestor’s. “Be careful, I did not remove the dagger yet.”

 

Erestor nodded and cautiously cradled Narwain in his arms. The younger Elf’s facial expression had relaxed in death, but Erestor knew that Narwain’s last moments must have been filled with shock and terror. “He was still so young, Glorfindel. So very young!” Crying openly, he rocked the body in his arms. “Why?”

 

Glorfindel lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed and guilty that this crime had taken place in his Imladris. He was responsible for their safety, and that included Narwain’s as well. “You should not be asking why, but who.”

 

Erestor tenderly stroked Narwain’s hair. “Who, then?”

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor gently rock Narwain, painfully realizing he had misjudged the dark-haired Elf in the past, thinking him cold and distant. Erestor’s dark eyes were full of emotion; sadness, regrets and pain. Looking thoughtfully at Narwain, the warrior tried to figure out why someone would kill the young assistant. Narwain was wearing dark robes, and his long, brown hair was flowing loose, except for that one braid, which Narwain had copied from Erestor’s hair style. Only a few candles had been lit in the study – Erestor’s study. “Was Narwain supposed to be here at this late hour?”

 

“Nay,” replied Erestor, who was slowly regaining his normal composure. “He was supposed to check the kitchen supplies, but as I was called to replace Elrond at the evening meal, I asked him to handle a few letters that were marked urgent.”

 

“So, *you* should have been in your study and not Narwain?” Glorfindel didn’t like the conclusion he had reached. Seeing Erestor nod, he added, “In that case I think the murderer mistook him for you. There is only a little light and he could well pass for you.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened dramatically. “Are you saying that… that…?”

 

“That someone wanted to murder you and not Narwain. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“He died in my place?” Horrified, Erestor swallowed hard. “But who would want to end my life?” He didn’t have enemies – not that he knew of. “And which Elf would dare slay another?”

 

Glorfindel slowly shook his head. “No Elf, Erestor. A Man.”

 

Erestor growled. “The human trader who hit me? But I thought he had been dealt with!”

 

“He should still be in the holding cells. I need to check on that!” Glorfindel called for one of the guards to enter and told him to check the holding cells. “If he has escaped we know the identity of our murderer!” He should have taken the human to their borders at once, instead of waiting for Elrond’s ruling!

 

The guard blinked once, seeing the normally distant chief advisor cradling Narwain’s form. He doubted the other guards would believe him when he told them that Erestor had been crying and clinging to the younger Elf’s corpse.

 

“Now!” Glorfindel bellowed at the guard.

 

The guard nodded once, shook himself to clear his muses from his mind and left to do his Captain’s bidding.

 

Erestor carefully placed Narwain’s remains back onto the floor and wiped away his tears. “Do you really think I am the target and not Narwain?”

 

“I am quite certain it is you.” Glorfindel rose from the floor and headed for the desk, scanning its content. Only letters and a few reports, nothing that warranted a kill. “If my theory is correct it means that you are still in danger. He might try again.”

 

Erestor rose from the floor as well and joined Glorfindel. Looking him in the eye, he said, “I will be ready for him.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “Aye, you know he might be coming for you and you will be prepared, but I would feel better if you would allow me to assign you a personal guard. I wish I could stay with you the entire time, but my duties will take me away from your side. Until we catch this murderer I do not want you to go anywhere alone.” Erestor’s eyes hardened, making Glorfindel add, “I know you can defend yourself, but why make it easier for this murderer to get to you?”

 

“Your words are wise, but I do not like the idea of a personal guard.” Erestor eyed Glorfindel carefully. “I would agree to it if it were you, but…”

 

“And what if I offered you my services?” Legolas had overheard the last part of their conversation and realized Erestor would not give in easily to Glorfindel’s demands, but he was a guest here and Erestor would never be so rude as to deny him. Beside him, Elrond had tensed with fury and following the half-Elf’s gaze, he looked upon Narwain’s remains. He shared Glorfindel’s opinion that no Elf had done this foul deed. It must have been that human trader.

 

Legolas’ offer took Erestor aback and he stared undecidedly at Elrond, whose face contorted with rage.

 

“I want this murderer found and brought before me,” decided Elrond in a clipped tone. “And I agree with Legolas. Erestor, you should accept his offer.” His entire being was filled with anger; that such a crime had been perpetrated in his sanctuary was hard to accept. “And if a Man did this he will stand trial.”

 

Glorfindel bowed. “I will bring him to you.” Looking at Legolas, he continued in a softer tone, “Please keep him safe for me. I would like nothing more than to stay, but I need to find this murderer.”

 

“He is safe with me,” promised Legolas.

 

“Legolas is well-trained,” added Elrond, trying to ease Glorfindel’s worries. “He rescued me from that boar, and he will make certain that Erestor is safe.” Even if it meant temporarily taking leave from Legolas, who would be Erestor’s shadow until Glorfindel had found the murderer.

 

Erestor’s thoughts raced. “I do not wish to go to my quarters tonight now that Glorfindel won’t be at my side. Maybe I can sleep on the couch in your chambers, Elrond?” His request came forth out of the desire to keep Elrond and Legolas from being separated, but there was also truth to his words; he really didn’t want to be alone right now. The fact that Glorfindel believed him in danger and being the real target *did* make him nervous.

 

“You are more than welcome to stay in my rooms,” said Elrond, shifting to attain a better hold on Legolas, who still kept an arm wrapped around his waist. Privately, he thanked Erestor for that request, because now he didn’t have to part from Legolas yet.

 

“I will find the murderer and then you will be safe again,” vowed Glorfindel, who leaned in closer to kiss Erestor one last time before joining his second in command, Tharbad, who was already waiting for him in the doorway.

 

Erestor watched Glorfindel leave with melancholy in his eyes. He wanted the blond to stay, but knew the warrior had his work cut out for him, finding the murderer.

 

“Come with us,” said Elrond, who shuffled closer to Erestor, still supported by Legolas. “My sons will attend to Narwain’s body.” Gently, he took hold of Erestor’s arm, pulling his friend with him.

 

Erestor complied after casting a last look at Narwain’s soulless body. “He was so young – his death so unnecessary.”

 

“We will mourn his death,” said Elrond, reassuringly, “But his fëa long reached the Halls of Waiting. There is nothing we can do except to let him go.”

 

Erestor nodded once, knowing Elrond’s words to be true, but it would take him some time to set Narwain free, knowing the younger Elf had died because of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel marched through the corridors and raged when he found the holding cell that should be containing the human trader empty. The lock had been forced and the door stood wide open. “Spread out and search every corner! I want him found! Now!”

 

Tharbad came to stand beside his Captain. “I do not know how this is possible! The last time I checked the door was locked!”

 

“I do not require an explanation at this time. I need the Man found. So join the guards in their search!” Glorfindel sounded harsh and he chided himself for losing his control so openly, but he worried about Erestor. One Elf had already died and he didn’t want to find Erestor dead as well.

 

“Of course, sir!” Tharbad quickly hurried to carry out Glorfindel’s orders.

 

“Oh, damn it!” Glorfindel slammed his fist against the wall and then cradled the abused limb when pain rose in his wrist. He took this very personally. He was in charge of their safety and he had failed – but he vowed to not fail again!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I will be comfortable here,” said Erestor, sitting down on Elrond’s luxurious couch. “You do not have to stay with me.”

 

But Legolas shook his head. “I gave Glorfindel my word that I would guard you and guard you I will!”

 

“But…” Erestor exchanged a quick look with Elrond, “do you not want to spend time with Elrond instead?” To his surprise, his remark made the half-Elf blush.

 

“Do not worry yourself about that. I need to write a letter anyway. Legolas, would you be so kind as to help me over to my desk?” He hated having to ask for help, but didn’t want to trip and take a fall, which would only worsen his injury.

 

“But of course.” Legolas supported Elrond as they made their way over to the desk. He even fetched parchment, quill and ink for the half-Elf. He couldn’t help wondering though who Elrond would want to write at this late, troubled hour.

 

“I need to inform Thranduil,” said Elrond, correctly interpreting Legolas’ puzzled expression. “Before we go any further he needs to agree to this.”

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow and continued to listen.

 

“We cannot continue without his permission, Legolas.” Elrond saw the surprised look in Legolas’ eyes, and explained, “We cannot build a relationship that is based on lies and deception.”

 

“And what if my father says no?”

 

“Then we will have to decide if our love is strong enough to continue. Knowing Thranduil he will disown you and call you his son no longer. You will have to decide if our love is worth all that.” Elrond smiled, reassuringly. “Maybe he will change his mind when he realizes how strong such an alliance would make Mirkwood. I will point out to him that a marriage would bind Imladris and Mirkwood in a way no treaty can. I will try to be quite the diplomat in this matter.”

 

“I put my trust in you,” said Legolas, bending forward to kiss Elrond’s lips. A soft sigh escaped Elrond, and taking this as encouragement, Legolas buried his fingers in the dark hair. “Just do not stop kissing me whilst we wait for my father’s reply. Weeks will pass before his answer will reach us.” Erestor’s quiet chuckling made Legolas look at the advisor. “Do you find this amusing?”

 

“Aye, though amusing is not the right word. Endearing would fit better.”

 

“And why is that?” Legolas left Elrond to writing his letter and joined Erestor on the couch, studying the dark-haired Elf.

 

“I always hoped someone would reach Elrond’s heart, but I almost gave up hope,” explained Erestor. “Elrond is a treasure, Legolas, and should be loved properly – with respect.”

 

Legolas’ eyes narrowed minutely. There was something to Erestor’s tone that alerted him. “And you know this because…?”

 

Oops, Erestor blushed deeply. Ashamed and embarrassed, he locked gazes with Elrond. “It was never my intention that…”

 

Elrond cut Erestor short by raising his right hand in an authoritative manner. “Legolas, Erestor knows because he is a very good friend, who I grew close to when my wife left for Aman. I was alone and depressed.”

 

Legolas cocked his head and looked Elrond in the eye. “And this happened…?”

 

“Centuries ago. Erestor kept me from fading.” Elrond knew Legolas would accept this.

 

Legolas nodded once. “I take it that none of these feelings still linger?”

 

Erestor shook his head firmly. “I fell in love with Glorfindel many years ago. Elrond is like a brother to me, and I will defend him with my life if need be. But Glorfindel is my lover and bonded mate, not Elrond.”

 

Elrond chuckled. “Erestor, why don’t you tell Legolas how Glorfindel came to be your bonded mate? I am certain Legolas would find that highly amusing.”

 

Erestor’s blush deepened. “Must I?”

 

“Do share,” said Legolas, scooting closer. “I am curious.”

 

Realizing he had no way out, Erestor began to tell the tale.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Why was it taking his guards so long to find the human trader? How hard could that be? Glorfindel marched down the corridors, having joined his men in their search as well. Tharbad was leading the second search party, which concentrated on searching the gardens and stables, whilst Glorfindel was searching the remaining buildings. /The Man does not know his way about here. So how can he hide so effectively from us?/

 

/Do you not think this is rather easy?/ said that irritating voice in the back of his mind. /A murder is committed, you assume it is the human trader and now he is nowhere to be found? Did the Man strike you as that intelligent?/

 

/Nay, he did not./ Glorfindel rubbed his brow. /But it must be him!/

 

“Lord Glorfindel? Captain? We found something!”

 

Glorfindel hurried over to the guard’s side, who now pointed at a fallen form huddled in the shadows. His keen Elven eyes immediately identified the crumbled form. “It is the Man.” Sitting on his heels, he turned the form over. “And he is dead.” A dagger was stuck in the human trader’s throat. Stupefied, Glorfindel stared at the corpse.

 

/Too easy,/ said that little voice again.

 

Glorfindel studied the angle with which the dagger had entered the human’s throat and reached the conclusion that the Man hadn’t committed suicide as he had first thought. “He was murdered as well.”

 

Elladan, who had joined the search party, now came to stand behind the Captain. “Then maybe he did not kill Narwain. And if he did not, then who did?”

 

“This is a distraction,” realized Glorfindel, wide-eyed. Looking at Elladan, he nodded fervently. “The real murderer used the Man to distract us, knowing we would search for him.”

 

“But the murderer probably didn’t think we would find the human this quickly.” Elladan’s voice took on an alarming edge. “Glorfindel…”

 

“Erestor… He is going after Erestor!” The blond jumped to his feet and ran down the corridor, closely followed by Elladan and heading for Elrond’s chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Although he missed Glorfindel terribly, Erestor felt comfortable and at home in Elrond and Legolas’ company. The two Elves had made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace, whilst he remained curled up on the couch. It was nice to see Elrond happy again after centuries of loneliness and he hoped fervently that Thranduil wouldn’t cause trouble. The letter had been dispatched and all Elrond and Legolas could do now was wait for a reply.

 

Legolas’ senses were on full alert, and therefore he was the first to detect motion in the corridor. Sitting upright, he momentarily ignored Elrond’s questioning glace and gestured for him to remain quiet. He reached for his long knives and soundlessly stalked over to the doorway.

 

Erestor uncurled himself, pushed the blanket from his form and exchanged a worried look with Elrond, only now realizing the half-Elf was injured and at a disadvantage when it came down to a fight.

 

“It is I, Tharbad. I am here to take Chief Counselor Erestor back to his rooms.”

 

Legolas frowned; he would have expected Glorfindel to collect Erestor personally. Trusting his instincts, he kept one knife carefully concealed behind his back when he opened the door. The golden-haired Elf entered and bowed, but Legolas remained alert. Something was wrong with this situation.

 

“Lord Glorfindel caught the human trader, who admitted the foul deed,” said Tharbad, his green eyes singling out Erestor. “And he wants you to know that it is safe to return to your rooms. He sent me to escort you.”

 

Erestor slowly got to his feet, folding the blanket neatly before placing it back onto the couch again. Seeing Elrond was struggling to rise from the floor, he quickly went over to the half-Elf to assist him.

 

“Thank you,” grinded Elrond through his teeth. He placed one hand against the wall and looked at Tharbad. “Where is the prisoner now?”

 

“In the holding cells, my Lord.” Tharbad advanced on Erestor. “Please follow me, my Lord Councilor.”

 

The hair at the back of Legolas’ neck stood upright, hearing the venom in Tharbad’s voice, which the warrior failed to hide. Legolas gripped his knife tightly, knowing he had to act *now*. “Lord Erestor will stay here until your Captain comes for him personally.” Both Erestor and Elrond shot him surprised looks, but Legolas didn’t pay them much attention, slowly moving in front of Erestor so Tharbad no longer had easy access to the advisor. “Call me cautious, call me paranoid, but I won’t let Erestor leave until Glorfindel comes to collect him in person!”

 

Tharbad’s green eyes darkened. “Do you distrust me? I am Lord Glorfindel’s second in command and he gave me this order!”

 

“Then tell your Captain to collect Erestor personally.” Legolas caught sight of Elrond’s gaze and read sudden understanding in the gray eyes.

 

“Erestor, move toward me,” commanded Elrond, reaching for the sword, which he kept above the fireplace. It was the same sword that had kept him safe during that great battle at the slopes of Mount Orodruin.

 

Erestor blinked, confused. “Why?”

 

Tharbad charged that moment. He drew his sword and stormed toward Erestor. “You took him away from me!”

 

Erestor felt paralyzed. Although he knew he should be moving out of harm’s way, his body refused to move. /I took him away from you?/ Who was Tharbad referring to?

 

“When I kill you he will be mine again!” Tharbad’s sword would have cleaved Erestor’s head in two, hadn’t it been for Elrond, who blocked that blow. At the same time, Legolas moved forward, and threw him against the wall.

 

“Keep back!” called out Legolas, afraid Elrond might get involved in the fight as well. He couldn’t allow that as the half-Elf was still injured.

 

Elrond reached for Erestor in search of support. Erestor moved toward the half-Elf and locked eyes with him. “Give me the sword. I can defend us.”

 

Elrond was inclined to deny Erestor, but Legolas could use some help, as Tharbad was putting up quite a fight. Recalling the disappointment Erestor had felt at the way Ereinion had treated him, he reached his decision and pressed his sword into Erestor’s hand. “But you will stay here, at my side!”

 

Erestor nodded. He would defend Elrond if Legolas failed in restraining Tharbad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Faster! We need to be faster!” The palms of Glorfindel’s hands had turned cold and sweaty, hearing commotion coming from Elrond’s rooms. /Please, Elbereth, let me arrive there in time!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas didn’t see the blow coming. When Tharbad’s fist impacted with his temple, he collapsed onto the floor, moaning softly. Unconscious, he no longer presented a barrier between Tharbad and Erestor.

 

“Glorfindel is mine. He always was and you took him away from me! It is beyond me how he can find comfort and pleasure in laying with someone as cold and arrogant as you,” spat Tharbad angrily, advancing on Erestor. “I am taking him back today.”

 

Erestor didn’t waste his energy on replying. Instead, he tried to remember the new moves Glorfindel had taught him during their sparring sessions.

 

“Be careful,” whispered Elrond. “A crazed warrior is dangerous!”

 

Did Elrond think he didn’t know that? Erestor didn’t even bother to nod, instead he studied his opponent. “You murdered Narwain.”

 

“Aye, I thought he was you… Now I am here to render that mistake.” Tharbad continued to advance on Erestor, grinning victoriously. “You do not stand a chance against a real warrior, advisor.”

 

Erestor didn’t let the remark get to him and parried the first stinging blow. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elrond stumble over to Legolas to check on the blond. In the doorway, Glorfindel and Elladan appeared unexpectedly and his heart beat wildly, realizing his lover was about to distract Tharbad and to draw the fight toward him. “Nay! I can do this!” He had to do this, had to prove himself. “I can take him!”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t that convinced, but realized how important this was for Erestor and stepped back, restraining Elladan when the half-Elf lunged for Tharbad. “Give Erestor his chance. It was his assistant Tharbad murdered.”

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with gratitude, but then he had to concentrate on Tharbad once more as the warrior attacked. Hard blows poured down on him and he managed to hold his own against the seasoned warrior. But as he was unable to mount an attack, he remained stuck in a defensive position and it began to wear him down. Looking at Glorfindel, he read the expression in the azure eyes.

 

/You proved you can defend yourself,/ said those blue eyes, /but do you really want to endanger our love by being this stubborn? He will wear you down and strike you down eventually. Let me handle this. I am Captain here. This is my job./

 

And finally Erestor understood; understood that Glorfindel didn’t want to smother him with protectiveness and that letting his lover handle this didn’t lessen his self-worth. Nodding, he gave Glorfindel permission to do his job.

 

Glorfindel acted at once and charged. “Capture him alive!” he called out when Elladan joined him. Together, they quickly mastered Tharbad and the murderer’s sword dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud. “Take him to the holding cells and make certain he does not escape.”

 

“I will see to that personally,” said Elladan, grimly. Tharbad had taken the life of an Elf and a human and had proven how dangerous he was. “He won’t trick us again.”

 

Tharbad’s eyes burned with venom when they locked with Glorfindel’s. “I did this for you!”

 

Glorfindel gestured for Elladan to take their prisoner away, not interested in hearing Tharbad’s raving.

 

“How do you fare, Legolas?” Elrond had pulled Legolas into an upright position and examined the blond’s eyes, which were misted over.

 

“I do not feel well…” Legolas quickly covered his mouth with a hand, as nausea rose in his stomach. “Bathroom,” he managed to choke out.

 

“Glorfindel, help me!” Frustrated, Elrond handed Legolas over to Glorfindel, who quickly guided the injured Woodland Elf into the bathroom, where Legolas emptied his stomach. “The room is spinning.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “You took quite a blow then. Why do you not lie down and rest? I am certain Elrond will want to examine you further.” Carefully, he led Legolas into the bedroom again and eased him down onto the couch.

 

Elrond shuffled over to them and seated himself near Legolas’ head, which he gently pulled into his lap. “I will look after him. You should take care of Erestor.”

 

Erestor stood bewildered in the middle of the room with Elrond’s sword still in his hand and Glorfindel quickly walked over to him. “The fight has ended.” He managed to uncurl Erestor’s fingers and to free the sword from the advisor’s crushing hold. “Come with me, love.”

 

Erestor blinked. “Love?” Had Glorfindel ever called him that before? He would surely remember if the blond had. “Love?” Questioning eyes focused on Glorfindel’s blue ones. “Did you really call me that?”

 

Glorfindel guided Erestor over to Elrond’s bed, where he sat the dark-haired Elf down. “Aye, I did. I was so scared I would lose you when Tharbad charged and you wouldn’t accept my help. I died again, imaging your dead form on the floor, like Narwain’s, bereft of life, love and emotion. It was then when I realized just how much I have come to care about you. I love you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor laughed, nervously. He was still highly strung from the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins only a moment ago and now Glorfindel had finally said the words he had always wanted to hear. “Are you certain? Do you love me?”

 

“Oh, I do,” sighed Glorfindel, leaning in closer to kiss Erestor.

 

Erestor surrendered to the kiss, thanking the Valar for watching over him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“They are kissing,” observed Legolas, who still felt a bit dizzy.

 

“Aye, I heard Glorfindel confess his love to Erestor,” said Elrond, happily.

 

“And what about me? Do I get a kiss as well? I went down defending Erestor and you.” Legolas raised his hand, unsteadily, and caressed Elrond’s face. “Do you not agree I deserve a kiss too?”

 

“You deserve a lot more than just a kiss,” whispered Elrond, adoringly. Bowing down, he claimed Legolas’ lips, determined to fight for their love, even if Thranduil disapproved of their relationship. Legolas would be his – for all eternity.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How do you fare this morn?” Elrond had watched Legolas carefully during the night, worried that the head injury might cause complications. The fair Elf lay safely nestled in his arms and Elrond gently pressed a kiss to the nape of Legolas’ neck after brushing aside the blond hair.

 

“My head still throbs slightly,” admitted Legolas, knowing he should tell the healer the truth. “But my stomach has settled down and the vertigo has also lessened.” Waking up in Elrond’s arms was pure bliss, and although he respected Elrond’s wish not to deepen their physical relationship until they had heard from Thranduil, he wished he could turn around and make love to the half-Elf. But then again, just lying in bed like this and being held so tightly was nice too.

 

“I will have to leave your side shortly,” said Elrond, regretfully. “I need to prepare Tharbad’s trial. It is still beyond me how he could commit two murders like that.”

 

“He lost his mind,” whispered Legolas, closing his eyes as Arien’s rays sneaked up on him as the light still hurt. “From what I gathered he felt Glorfindel belonged to him and not Erestor. He was convinced Glorfindel was his lover.”

 

Elrond sighed, deeply. “But that does not excuse those two murders.”

 

“I never said it did. I am merely trying to explain to you why he acted in that way.” Legolas slowly moved in Elrond’s embrace until he had rolled onto his other side. His eyes opened slightly to look at the half-Elf, who was naked except for his sleeping trousers. Running long fingers down Elrond’s chest, he smiled, ruefully. “I want to make love to you.”

 

“You are in no condition to do that,” pointed Elrond out to him. “Your head still throbs and you gave me your word to await your father’s reply to my letter.”

 

“Would you mind if I wrote him a letter as well? Maybe he will be more inclined to agree if I tell him personally how much I want you.”

 

“By all means, go ahead,” said Elrond, softly nuzzling Legolas’ throat. “Oh, this is torture!”

 

“You are the one insisting we should wait! I would gladly make love with you here and now!” Legolas purred to stress his words.

 

“We cannot do that. Thranduil would never forgive us if we proceeded without his blessing. You know that.” Elrond leaned in closer and kissed Legolas gently on the lips, keeping in mind that the younger Elf was still injured.

 

Legolas growled softly when Elrond broke off their kiss. “Will I see you at all today?”

 

“You will see me at dinner, my beloved.” Elrond regretted letting go of the warm body in his arms, but it was time to bathe and get dressed. It wouldn’t be long before Erestor would be knocking on his door.

 

Legolas propped himself up on his elbow and watched Elrond carefully get to his feet. He immediately noticed the slight flinch the half-Elf tried to hide as he put his weight experimentally on his broken foot. “You should rest, not walk about.”

 

“I do not have that luxury.” Elrond managed to reach the bathroom, where he quickly washed up and dressed in formal robes. Reaching for the walking cane that Elrohir had brought him, he returned to the bedroom. Legolas had kicked off the silken sheet and lay there naked and very aroused. “You are doing that on purpose!” Elrond almost drooled, seeing Legolas wrap his fingers around his weeping member and stroke slowly. “Argh!”

 

Legolas grinned, wickedly. “It might be weeks before my father’s reply reaches us. Do you really want to wait that long?” Moaning softly, he imagined Elrond’s hands on him, bringing him to orgasm. Through half-closed eyelids, he easily caught Elrond’s blush and he distinctively heard the half-Elf curse when he turned and stumbled out of the room.

 

Easing down on the bed once more, Legolas closed his eyes, thinking of Elrond moving needily beneath him. That thought caused him to climax and warm cream dripped from the slit. Feeling satiated – but also dizzy again – he decided to be lazy for once and snuggled beneath the sheet again, dreaming of *his* Elrond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You look grumpy today.” Erestor raised an eyebrow at Elrond’s muttering. “I thought you would be happy everything turned out that well.” They were working in Elrond’s study, trying to decide what Tharbad’s punishment should be, which wasn’t as easy as they had originally thought.

 

“Well, you do not have a hungry, horny Woodland Elf in your bed!” Elrond’s eyes widened, realizing what he had let slip. “Oh, I did not mean it that way!”

 

Erestor laughed, warmly. “You are quite right, I do not, Elrond. But therefore I have an utterly romantic Balrog Slayer in my bed, whose appetite is… insatiable since he found out he loved me.”

 

Elrond’s eyes softened until they glowed softly. “Are you happy, Erestor?”

 

“Aye, I am.” But then a shadow crept into the brown eyes. “But…”

 

“Narwain,” said Elrond, understanding his friend’s sorrow. “His death was so unnecessary.” He had seen the funeral pyre burn this very morning and had kept his distance, seeing Erestor succumb to his grief and crying openly whilst Glorfindel had supported the advisor. “His death was not your fault, my friend. Tharbad lost his mind.”

 

“What do we do with him?” Erestor’s voice hardened and turned bitter. “Do we let him live?”

 

“We cannot end his life,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “That would make us murderers and kinslayers in turn. I need more time to think this over.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “I wish I could bring Narwain back. I never told him that he had become a friend.”

 

“He is in the Halls of Waiting now,” offered Elrond. “Maybe the Valar will allow him to be reborn when the time comes.” As Erestor was standing relatively close to him, Elrond reached out, took hold of his advisor’s wrist and pulled him close. “Let him go, Erestor. Give Narwain his peace and in doing so you will find yours.”

 

“I will,” promised Erestor in an emotional tone, “I will – in time.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mating Rites

 

“Legolas?” Glorfindel softly knocked on the door to Elrond’s rooms, recalling the Woodland Elf had taken a rather brutal blow to his head last night.

 

“Glorfindel?” Legolas pushed himself up against the headboard, blinked, and realized he had indeed fallen asleep again after Elrond had left. “Aye, you may enter.”

 

Glorfindel soundlessly entered the room and smiled broadly, finding Legolas in Elrond’s bed. “I thought I should check on you.”

 

“Thank you for your concern, but aside from a headache I feel fine.” Legolas gestured for Glorfindel to seat himself on the side of the bed. “How does Erestor fare today? He must have had a shock yesterday, facing Tharbad.”

 

“Erestor is doing better than I expected,” admitted Glorfindel. “It probably has to do with the fact that I allowed him to fight Tharbad.” He smiled at Legolas. “I am here to thank you for defending Erestor – and Elrond of course – but as my heart belongs to Erestor, I am especially thankful that you watched over him.”

 

“You would have done the same thing for me had Elrond been the target.” Legolas carefully ran a hand through his tousled hair and winced when his headache doubled.

 

“You have my eternal gratitude.”

 

Legolas nodded carefully. “In that case, would you do me a favor?”

 

“What do you require from me?”

 

“Would you fetch ink, quill and paper and write a letter which I will dictate? I would write it myself, but I seem to be unable to coordinate my movements properly.” Legolas leaned back in the pillows. “It is a good thing my father does not see me this way. He would lecture me on letting my guard down.”

 

“But you did not,” said Glorfindel, who returned from fetching the required objects.

 

“But he would not see it that way. He is a worrywart,” chuckled Legolas, immediately regretting it when the throbbing in his head intensified.

 

“I am ready,” announced Glorfindel. “Dictate your letter, then.”

 

Legolas cautiously drew in a deep breath and then told Glorfindel what to write.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My Lords!” Out of breath, one of the guards stormed into Elrond’s office, completely forgetting to knock due to his nervousness.

 

Elrond looked up from the report he was reading and his eyebrow inched higher. “What is it?”

 

“Tharbad!” stuttered the guard, still trying to catch his breath.

 

Erestor rose from his chair and glared at the guard. “Do not tell me he escaped!”

 

“Nay, that is not it,” said the guard, quickly. “But… We found him dead in the holding cell a few minutes ago. He has hanged himself, my Lord.”

 

Elrond and Erestor exchanged a look, and then the Lord of Imladris said, “Cut him down and give him a proper funeral. Now leave us.”

 

The guard quickly excused himself and Erestor walked over to Elrond, staring deeply into the gray eyes. “That solves our problem then.”

 

Elrond shivered. He had seldom heard such a chilling tone in Erestor’s voice. “We should have known that he would end it.”

 

Erestor placed his hands on Elrond’s desk and leaned in closer. “He took two lives, Elrond. One of them belonged to an Elf who was dear to me. I do not feel any sadness or pity at hearing he took his life. Tharbad made his choices.” Then he turned around and returned to his work.

 

But Elrond wasn’t so certain Tharbad had made those choices. The Elf had been mentally ill and should have sought out a healer. /But the past is the past./ There was nothing he could do to change it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Any reply from Thranduil yet?” Elrond leaned back until his back rested against Legolas’ chest. They had retreated into the bathroom, into the pool sunken into the floor to be exact. The warm water lapped gently at his skin and Legolas was washing his hair. He purred, feeling content and happy. Warm lips suddenly sought out the skin beneath his ear and the touch was enough to cause his member to twitch in anticipation. It was getting increasingly harder to stick to his principles and not make love with Legolas right there and then.

 

“None yet, and I must admit that worries me.” Legolas licked the soft skin of Elrond’s throat, amused when the half-Elf reacted with giggling.

 

“Your father will fight this,” said Elrond once that teasing tongue left him alone again. Turning in the embrace, he wrapped arms and legs around Legolas. Now that they were so close, he clearly felt his lover’s arousal pressed against him. “I can take care of that, if you want me to.” He was about to sneak his fingers around Legolas’ erection when the door was flung open with a loud bang. Shocked, Elrond stared at the golden-haired Elf who now appeared in the doorway. “Thranduil!”

 

Thranduil glared at the half-Elf and then stared at his youngest son. “Legolas…” he growled the name in a dangerous tone.

 

“Adar!” Legolas gulped, but refused to let go of Elrond, who was trying to free himself. “Stay,” he told Elrond before looking at his father once more. “You taught me to always knock first, Adar.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed. “Leave the pool and dress yourself, Legolas. You are coming home with me.”

 

“I am not!” Defiantly, Legolas’ eyes met his father’s. Elrond tried to placate, but Legolas shushed the half-Elf. “This is between my father and I. Do not get involved.”

 

Elrond doubted the wisdom of those words, but had little choice, as Legolas addressed Thranduil again, apparently ignoring him for now. Elrond didn’t know what to think of that.

 

“You received my letter, then?” Legolas sized Thranduil up, knowing how to read his father’s body language. And yes, Thranduil was angry, but, he was also still in control of his emotions, something he should use to his advantage.

 

“Aye, I did and I will never concede to this union!” Thranduil stamped hard on the floor with his right foot. “And what are you still doing in that pool? I told you to get out!” He grabbed a towel and flung it at his son. “Cover yourself!”

 

Legolas soothingly rubbed Elrond’s back. The half-Elf was whispering softly, trying to reason with him.

 

“Legolas, let me deal with this. And yes, we should leave the pool. I do not feel comfortable discussing this with Thranduil whilst I am naked!” Elrond was desperate to take charge of the situation, but also realized that by doing so he would weaken Legolas’ position and he couldn’t do that. He had to put his trust in Legolas’ ability to handle his father.

 

Legolas guided Elrond’s head to rest against his shoulder, looking away from Thranduil, making certain the half-Elf didn’t get involved. “Adar, you told me to find a mate, and I did! Why are you cross with me now? Because I choose someone you did not have in mind for me?”

 

Thranduil’s normally handsome features contorted with anger. “He is half-Elven, Legolas! Like Ereinion, he carries part of the blame for my father’s death! How can you allow him into your bed!”

 

“Actually, I did not bed him yet,” said Legolas, knowing it was essential he threw his father off-balance. “We wanted your blessing first before we truly bonded ourselves. And that was Elrond’s idea,” he continued, seeing Thranduil’s face crumble, “he demanded we would wait, whilst I wanted nothing more than to make love to him! That is how much he respects you, though I wonder why!”

 

Thranduil frowned, deeply. “Legolas, this is folly! Elrond is ancient compared to you! He is wed, for the Valar’s sake!”

 

“His wife set him free to love again,” replied Legolas, who had more and more difficulty to make certain Elrond didn’t speak his mind. “Hush, beloved, let me deal with him. I know how to change his mind.”

 

Elrond pulled away from Legolas and stared deeply into the azure eyes. “Legolas, I…”

 

“Peredhel!” Thranduil took a step closer toward the pool and glared at Elrond. “Did you bewitch my son? Lure him into your bed?”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened with rage and when he looked at Thranduil, they were burning with anger. “I never did such a thing! I never had to! He loves me!”

 

Impatiently, Thranduil tapped his foot on the floor. “You must have bewitched him!”

 

“He did not,” said Legolas in a calm and gentle tone. “He loves me in turn, Adar.”

 

“You will give him up!” demanded Thranduil.

 

“I won’t.” Legolas’ voice was calm and controlled. “I want him and I will have him.”

 

“You are just as stubborn as your mother!” Thranduil turned on his heels and marched toward the doorway. “I will not allow this!”

 

“Then we will bond without your permission,” stated Legolas, firmly. “Adar, I know you love me. Do you really want to lose me?”

 

That stopped Thranduil dead in his tracks and he spun around. “Lose you?”

 

“If you forbid this I will make Imladris my home and you will see little of me.” Legolas finally had pity on Elrond, who was struggling to free himself, and let the half-Elf go.

 

Elrond immediately left the pool, reached for his morning robe and slipped into it. Walking toward Thranduil, he gathered his courage. “I love Legolas. I do not know how it happened or why, but I do.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes shot daggers at Elrond’s form. “Of all the Elves you could have, why must it be my son? My youngest?” Thranduil’s gaze shifted from Elrond to Legolas. “Why do you push this dagger into my heart, Legolas? You know how much I loathe him!”

 

Those words struck Elrond as a physical blow and he staggered. Within seconds, Legolas was at his side to steady him, and the blond wrapped an arm possessively around his waist.

 

“Adar,” started Legolas, “do you not think it is time to let go of your hatred?”

 

“Why should I?” Thranduil remained defiant.

 

“Because I am asking you to. Because it is important to me. I won’t be truly happy if you hate my chosen mate.” Legolas now executed the last stage of his plan. “Adar, do you not want me to be happy?” Pleadingly, he looked at his father, using that expression that had always worked on Thranduil in the past. “Please? You love me, do you not?”

 

Elrond had a hard time keeping a straight face, seeing how cunningly Legolas manipulated Thranduil. The King never really stood a chance.

 

“Of course do I want you to be happy, and aye, I love you, but… why Elrond?” Thranduil had finally calmed down and handed Legolas a towel. “Cover yourself up!”

 

Legolas slung the towel around his slender hips, gave Elrond a wink, and then focused on his father again. “I do not know why Elrond, Adar. Does love need a reason?”

 

“You sound just like your mother,” sighed Thranduil, who still refused to make eye-contact with Elrond when the half-Elf tried to catch his gaze.

 

“Then accept this for her sake, Adar.” Legolas knew he was playing dirty, using this against his father. But once Thranduil accepted this union, Elrond and Thranduil could grow close once more and the Woodland King would realize that the half-Elf was the best mate for him. “Please?”

 

“I will try,” choked out Thranduil. “Excuse me now.” And with that, he fled the bathroom.

 

“What was that about?” Elrond eyed Legolas questioningly, impressed by the way his younger lover had handled the temperamental Woodland King.

 

“My mother died when giving birth to me,” explained Legolas, softly. “And my father loved her dearly. As a result, he tried to love me more than my brother, because I had to grow up without a mother. My older brother would tease me with that, saying I was the apple of our father’s eye.”

 

“I am sorry to hear your mother died,” offered Elrond, honestly, slowly pulling Legolas into his embrace.

 

“I would have loved to have her there with me, whilst I was growing up.” Sadness shone from his eyes, but then the emotion changed to contentment. “But my father did a good job in raising me, do you not think so?”

 

“Aye, he did,” replied Elrond, stroking the long, blond hair. “But I must admit I am glad you did not inherit his temper.” To his surprise, Legolas chuckled guiltily.

 

“Oh, I can throw a tantrum of my own.” Legolas laughed, warmly, and then quickly reassured Elrond, “But never around you.”

 

Elrond stared at Legolas in puzzlement. “There is still a lot I do not know about you.”

 

“A lot,” assured Legolas. “And now that we have my father’s permission to bond, I look forward to claiming you.”

 

Elrond blushed, weakly. “Well, he did not permit our bond exactly. He said he would try.”

 

“That is my father’s why of saying yes,” said Legolas, wickedly licking his lips. “But I will take pity on you for now. We should dress and welcome my father to Imladris properly.”

 

“You are right,” conceded Elrond, who had grown painfully erect at the prospect of finally being able to make love to Legolas. “We will work hard to convince your father that we are right for each other.”

 

Legolas merely smiled and then kissed Elrond passionately, not a doubt on his mind they would succeed in winning Thranduil for them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thranduil has arrived!” Erestor stormed into his rooms, knowing he would find Glorfindel here. “Elrond ordered a feast to celebrate his arrival.” Erestor halted in his tracks, transfixed by the lovely vision seated at his desk. “What are you doing?” Curious, he advanced on Glorfindel, who for no apparent reason was naked whilst it was only noon.

 

“Trying to bring a fantasy of mine alive,” purred Glorfindel, pushing back the chair and getting to his feet. “Come here, love.”

 

Erestor’s mouth turned dry and he swallowed hard, seeing *that* look in Glorfindel’s eyes. Slowly, the dynamics had begun to change, and now it was increasingly Glorfindel who took the initiative where their lovemaking was concerned. “But it is only noon and Elrond expects us to… Oh…” Glorfindel’s strong hands had found a way inside his robes and now stroked the inside of his thighs. The hooded, slightly misted over look in Glorfindel’s deep blue eyes told him that the blond wanted him – wanted him desperately.

 

“I always wanted to do this,” said Glorfindel, freeing one hand to move some scrolls out of the way until the desk was clear. “Do not bother to undress, my love.”

 

Overwhelmed, Erestor merely stared at Glorfindel when the blond lifted and then deposited him on the desk. Entranced, he surrendered to the sweet sensation that the blond’s hands released by undoing the lacing of the leggings he wore beneath his robes. The nimble fingers shoved the legging down and then fondled his already erect member. “Glorfindel, I…”

 

“Hush, say nothing…” Glorfindel silenced his lover by kissing him deeply whilst his hands removed the leggings completely. Releasing Erestor’s lips, he said, “You may choose; do you wish me to bend you over the desk and take you or do you want to see my face when I possess you?”

 

The words almost made Erestor come that instant and he groaned pitifully. “Whatever you desire…” How could Glorfindel expect him to make such a crucial decision when one finger already probed him, breaching him? “My clothes…”

 

“Leave them on…” Glorfindel had fantasized about this for days and he wanted to see Erestor move needily, still wearing his formal robes. “What position do you prefer?”

 

“Please choose… I do not know…” Erestor sucked in his breath, feeling Glorfindel’s strong hands push him down onto his back. He parted his legs invitingly, looking expectantly at the warrior who was now scissoring two fingers inside his passage. It felt good; he felt full and he threw back his head. Still, the penetration itself came unexpected.

 

Glorfindel had coated his erection secretly and now placed the blunt head of his sex against his lover’s opening. “Oh yes…”

 

Erestor yelped the moment Glorfindel pushed inside without any additional warning. The warm, pulsing organ felt huge inside him and he dug his fingernails into the wooden desk, absentmindedly wondering what had gotten into Glorfindel.

 

The blond guided Erestor’s knees to the advisor’s chest so he could see his sex disappear inside the tight passage. The long, gray robes fluttered against his skin, causing quavers of delight to course through him. “I love you, Erestor,” he whispered during that first stroke that made Erestor scream with need.

 

Erestor felt like his entire body was on fire. Glorfindel had never made love to him in this way before – this forcefully, masterly, simply claiming him. He surrendered to the constant thrusting and his head lolled wildly, trying to keep himself from reaching completion too soon.

 

Glorfindel placed his hands on Erestor’s waist and moved the dark-haired Elf in tune with his thrust, causing himself to penetrate his lover even deeper, and rubbing that sensitive gland with every stroke. Grunting, he pounded into the warm and already convulsive passage. Erestor had climaxed and he growled, feeling his lover’s inner muscle massage his length. Burying himself with one more thrust, he leaned in closer, kissed Erestor and let go.

 

Erestor felt like he had just battled a battalion of Orcs and was unable to move. Glorfindel collapsed atop of him and the blond panted hard, trying to thrust again, but his sex had already softened.

 

Glorfindel eventually pulled out and grinned. “We should do this more often. Maybe in your study?”

 

Erestor stared at Glorfindel in bewilderment. What had gotten into the blond?

 

Seeing Erestor’s expression a fist closed around Glorfindel’s heart. “Did I hurt you? Displease you? Oh, Erestor, I am so sorry! I thought that…”

 

“Be quiet,” said Erestor, still thinking this over. “This is one of your fantasies? Taking me on my desk?”

 

“Taking you brutally, I might add,” said Glorfindel, giving his lover a wink. He guided Erestor’s legs down onto the floor and massaged the abused limbs. “I thought you would enjoy it. And you did, did you not?” His expression wavered between hopeful and scared.

 

“I did, and I approve of your fantasies…” Erestor allowed Glorfindel to put him back on his feet again. “Though I will be quite sore for the next few days.”

 

“Erestor, I won’t do it again if you do not want me to.” Glorfindel shuffled his feet and looked like a lost child.

 

“You may claim me at any time,” said Erestor, reassuringly, dragging a fingernail down Glorfindel’s throat. “But do not offer me choices. I am quite incapable of deciding when I am at your mercy.”

 

Glorfindel filed that information away for later. “Oh, Erestor… There is this other fantasy I have, involving you and that red ribbon Elrond gave us on the day of our bonding…”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “We should discuss that one first before I let you tie me to the bed.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week later, Glorfindel and Erestor appeared in the Hall of Fire and stood before Elrond, awaiting the half-Elf’s blessing. Now that they had revealed their love to each other, they wanted to make this bond permanent as quickly as possible.

 

Most of Elrond’s household had gathered in the Hall, save for the guards that were keeping Imladris safe. Erestor’s gaze traveled from face to face, and lingered momentarily when he caught sight of the twins and Arwen, who were smiling at him.

 

Glorfindel squeezed Erestor’s hand reassuringly. Their situation was quite different from the last time when Erestor had overwhelmed him by making him jump over the fire. Now, he knew the depth of their love and dedication.

 

Legolas watched the happy couple, smiling encouragingly. His father stood beside him and appeared composed, but Legolas easily identified the tiny twitch close to his father’s mouth, which betrayed the King’s nervousness. For there was a second ceremony planned today, one Thranduil would perform.

 

It had taken him a week to wind his father around his little finger and to convince Thranduil to agree to this union. The Woodland King was still reluctant to accept Elrond as part of his family, but for Legolas’ sake he had agreed to bond them. Thranduil knew very well that once Legolas had set his mind on something it was impossible to convince him otherwise. It was best to cooperate, as he didn’t want to lose his youngest son completely to Elrond. This way, Legolas would visit Mirkwood regularly, and even more importantly, would continue to love him like a son should.

 

Elrond smiled invitingly when Erestor and Glorfindel came to a stop in front of him. In his hand, he carried a pink ribbon, which would shortly bind Erestor’s wrist to Glorfindel’s. “Two moons ago you appeared in front of me and I bonded you for one year. That year has not come to an end and yet you appear in front of me again. Tell me your desire then. Do you wish me to bond you permanently or do you wish to be set free, Glorfindel?” Elrond already knew the answer, but ceremony demanded the blond spoke the words.

 

“I wish to stay bonded, my Lord.” Glorfindel gave Erestor a brilliant smile. “For always.”

 

Elrond nodded in agreement. “Are you acceptable to this, Erestor?”

 

“Aye, I am. It is my greatest desire.” Erestor extended his right hand and Glorfindel did the same. Together, they offered Elrond their limbs.

 

Elrond placed the pink ribbon around their wrists, momentarily tying their wrists together. “You have found romance and you formed a partnership based on happiness, honor and love. May the Valar always keep you and watch over you.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t wait for Elrond to say the word, and impulsively claimed Erestor’s lips. “You are mine now – forever.” Glorfindel smiled, seductively, and when Elrond wanted to untie their wrists again, he shook his head. “Please leave it on a little longer.”

 

Elrond gave the blond a meaningful wink. “Let me guess; you would like to retire to the bedroom and fulfill you marital duties?”

 

“If I may?” Glorfindel suggestively licked his lips when Erestor’s gaze fastened on him.

 

“You have my permission,” said Elrond, smiling brightly.

 

“Put me down!” Erestor yelped, suddenly finding the floor gone from below his feet, Glorfindel lifting him in his arms. “You are not carrying me!”

 

“Oh, yes, I am!” Glorfindel smiled fondly at Erestor, ignored all forthcoming protest and proceeded to carry the dark-haired Elf to their bedroom for a night full of passionate love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Adar?” Legolas looked his father in the eye. “Thank you for accepting and allowing this.”

 

“If anyone is to blame, it is me,” said Thranduil, softly. “I told you to find a mate.”

 

Legolas smiled, sweetly. “You never specified it had to be a full Elf and not related to Elrond Half-Elven.”

 

Thranduil huffed. “I should probably be glad you did not choose a Dwarf!”

 

“Very true,” said Legolas, going along with the teasing. It had been Elrond’s idea to ask Thranduil to bind them, hoping the Woodland King’s bruised pride would be restored by leading the ceremony.

 

And now – finally – the day had come when Thranduil would perform that ceremony and bind their souls for eternity.

 

Elrond gestured for Legolas and Thranduil to join him and studied the King’s face for a long time. Thranduil and he had been friends once – good friends – but that had been before Oropher had died. Their relationship had been strained since then and maybe Legolas could bridge the distance between them, causing the rulers and their realms to grow close once more. Elrond fervently hoped so.

 

Standing in front of Thranduil with Legolas at his side, he waited for the Woodland King to start the ceremony.

 

Thranduil thoughtfully uncovered the white ribbon he had selected earlier and looked Elrond in the eye, his gaze carrying a silent and unspoken warning. /If you ever hurt him, I will hurt you back./

 

Elrond swallowed hard. /I will never hurt him./

 

Legolas wondered about the stares Elrond and Thranduil were giving each other, but decided to stay silent. Now that he had his father where he wanted him, he had to play nice or Thranduil might reconsider.

 

“Elrond, I give to you my youngest son, the last gift my late wife gave me. I entrust him to you.” Thranduil gestured for Elrond to extend his right arm and he wrapped the ribbon around the half-Elf’s wrist. “Legolas, you had better be happy with him. You fought for your love and I cannot stand in your way. Your mother would not have wanted me to.” Legolas extended his right arm as well, and Thranduil bound his son’s wrist to Elrond’s. “May the Valar bless this union and keep you safe from harm.”

 

Elrond’s eyes softened, seeing Thranduil actually wipe away a tear that had leaked from his eyes. “Why did you choose white, my friend?”

 

Thranduil looked at him, sharply, at hearing those last two words. They were far from being friends. “I chose white because I hope for peace for our realms. That you will devote yourself to your love and be always sincere in your feelings for each other.”

 

“Thank you, Adar,” said Legolas, loosely embracing his father. “Please sit at my side during the feast tonight?” Seeing Thranduil nod brightened his smile further and he heard Elrond invite his children to join them as well. He still remembered the surprise on the twins’ and Arwen’s face when they had learned of their father’s new love. Fortunately, they had accepted and welcomed this development.

 

Suddenly Elrond’s lips came down on his, kissing him arduously. The cheers and applause that erupted around him brought an even more brilliant smile to Legolas’ face. Moving closer to Elrond, he whispered into the half-Elf’s ear, “I will endure this eve, knowing that tonight you will be mine. We *will* make love tonight, Elrond.” The half-Elf’s eyes filled with lust and desire and Legolas had his answer. Aye, they *would* make love tonight. And he was more than curious to find out who would end up on top.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“At last! I thought we would never make it back to your rooms!” Legolas eased Elrond down onto the bed, devouring the half-Elf with his eyes alone. “I want you.”

 

Elrond stared into large, blue eyes with dilated pupils and felt Legolas’ fingers undo the lacing of his robes, which where then brushed aside, revealing his naked body to his lover’s eager eyes. “You are overdressed.”

 

“Let me remedy that then.” Legolas needed only a few seconds to shed his own robes, dropping them onto the floor. “Lift your hips,” he said, and once Elrond complied, moved the half-Elf carefully embroidered robes away from beneath him. “I want you so much.” Determinedly, he worked one knee between Elrond’s legs, forcing them apart.

 

Elrond saw the lustful need in Legolas’ eyes and realized the fair Elf intended to claim him fully. Which would be a first. When he had been with Erestor, it had been the other way around. Erestor had always welcomed him, had always allowed him to claim him. “Legolas…” But the blond claimed his lips and kept him from talking. Legolas’ hands were everywhere, caressing and soothing him and unexpectedly an oiled finger probed the entrance to his body. Briefly, he struggled free and wide-eyed, he stared at the younger Elf. “I have never…”

 

Legolas stilled his movement, surprised. “I thought you had been with Erestor…”

 

“But never in this way! I always took him!” Elrond blushed, and almost considered moving away from Legolas, but he was painfully erect and craved release.

 

Legolas temporarily sat back, thinking this over. “I would never hurt you.”

 

“I know that,” said Elrond, embarrassed to have stopped Legolas in the heat of their love play. “I thought you should know.”

 

“Take me first, then,” suggested Legolas, returning to his lover to rub his lower body against him, clearly expressing his need and demonstrating his hardness.

 

Elrond understood; Legolas was determined to take him eventually. As was his lover’s right. “I will take you first then.” Reversing their roles, he rolled Legolas beneath him, grabbed his lover’s wrist, which still had the white ribbon wrapped around it, and held it in place above the blond’s head. “I have waited as long as you have to finally taste you.” Releasing Legolas’ wrist, he moved down his lover’s body, parted Legolas’ long and muscular legs and settled down between the strong thighs. Slipping one hand beneath his lover’s buttocks, he told Legolas to arch his back.

 

Legolas complied and his eyes closed in bliss when a moist and silken tongue lapped at his entrance. Rocking back and forth to encourage Elrond, he savored feeling his lover’s tongue dip inside, preparing him.

 

Elrond guided Legolas’ legs on top of his shoulders and reached for the phial of oil, which he had placed on the night stand earlier. After removing the stopper, he coated one finger with the wet substance. Sliding one finger inside, he opened the younger Elf up to him. His lips now found his lover’s hard flesh and he eagerly took in Legolas’ erection, swallowing as much as he could.

 

Legolas thought he was losing his mind as the dual sensation ripped through him. Almost sobbing his need, he begged Elrond not to torment him any longer. “Please, before I come…”

 

Elrond eased the long, now trembling legs back onto the bed, pushed a pillow beneath Legolas’ hips and positioned himself at the opening to his lover’s body. “Look at me,” he demanded, seeing Legolas’ eyes had closed.

 

The blue eyes fluttered open and hungrily fastened on Elrond. “Take me… Please, take me.” He was begging needily and moved his hips, trying to force Elrond to finally breach him.

 

Grinning wickedly, Elrond caressed his lover’s flat abdomen, moving his hand closer to the angry, red flesh of Legolas’ erection and then he squeezed brutally at the base.

 

“Aiya!” Legolas arched his back and stared at Elrond in bitter need. “Please… please!” He needed to feel Elrond inside him! Needed to find release! But when Elrond shoved into his narrow passage, his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets and he thrust back, eager to feel Elrond buried inside him completely. Elrond stilled then, making him whimper pitifully. “Move! Move!”

 

“Oh no…” Elrond bowed down and suckled one of Legolas’ hard nipples, maintaining the crushing hold on his lover’s sex. “I do not want you to come yet.” He waited until Legolas’ eyes fastened on him in shock and only then thrust carefully for that first time, properly claiming his lover.

 

Tears of need spilled from Legolas’ eyes, crushed by the slow pace Elrond was setting. The thrusts were deep and oh so slow, and every time that he approached orgasm, Elrond would pull him back from the edge by squeezing at the base of his member. It wasn’t long before he was rocking, mindlessly, beneath the half-Elf.

 

Seeing the surrender and need in Legolas’ eyes, Elrond moved toward orgasm, slowly claiming his lover in a persistent rhythm. But then the pressure overwhelmed him and his pace quickened and became possessive, taking his lover as deep and completely as he could. He howled, finally finding release and threw back his head, screaming Legolas’ name.

 

Legolas shook with need, feeling his insides fill with the half-Elf’s warm seed and he raged, being denied his own release, as Elrond’s fingers were wrapped tightly at the base of his throbbing flesh.

 

Panting hard, Elrond looked Legolas in the eyes. He had used him hard and doubtlessly the fair Elf would be sore in the morning, but then again, who knew what Legolas had in mind when claiming him? The hot flesh twitched angrily in his hand, but he didn’t release his lover’s erection just yet, making sure Legolas remained hard for the second round of their lovemaking. Pulling out gently, Elrond could actually feel the balance between them shift.

 

Legolas, frustrated at being denied release, brought his arms up behind Elrond’s back and grabbed him hard. Now that Elrond had pulled out, he manhandled the half-Elf until his lover was on his hands and knees in front of him. Finally, the vice-like grip on his shaft was released and the slit released more pre-ejaculate, preparing for the penetration that would follow shortly. “That was most wicked of you. Let me repay you.”

 

Elrond shivered in anticipation at hearing those words and parted his legs further, giving Legolas easier access. Although fear fluttered in his stomach, he trusted his lover to prepare him properly. After all, he had admitted to Legolas that the fair Elf was the first to possess him in that way.

 

Coating his fingers with the oil, Legolas placed one digit at his lover’s opening, massaging the protective ring of muscle. “Oh, I will ride you hard, Elrond Half-Elven, husband-mine.” Parting the lovely buttocks, he dipped one finger inside and groaned, realizing just how tight his lover was. Adding more oil, he returned with two fingers, carefully moving them inside the narrow passage.

 

Elrond was panting once more and clawed the sheets, feeling the pressure inside him intensify because Legolas had added a third finger. Surprised, he felt himself grow hard again and he began to rock back, meeting Legolas who mimicked a thrusting motion with his fingers.

 

“Are you ready, beloved?” Legolas now positioned himself behind Elrond and breached the half-Elf, fully aware that he was the first to do this to the Elf-Lord.

 

“Aye… I… am….Ah!” Elrond bit his bottom lip the moment Legolas staked his claim. Already used up most of his energy when making love to the younger Elf, he collapsed and went down with Legolas following suit, atop of him.

 

“Oh, I like this,” murmured Legolas, seductively, stretching atop of his lover. Moving sensually, he thrust into the virgin passage, claiming Elrond like the Elf-Lord had claimed him earlier. But he couldn’t penetrate Elrond that deeply in this position and he placed his arms to each side of the half-Elf, gaining more momentum to strengthen his thrusts and it wasn’t long before he set a pounding pace, which would doubtlessly leave Elrond as sore as his lover had left him.

 

Elrond closed his eyes and surrendered. There was little else he could do whilst Legolas possessed him so thoroughly and he moved toward orgasm again. Sparks seemed to light each time Legolas brushed a sensitive spot inside him and he rocked back, encouraging Legolas to bring them to the edge and further. He gasped at the sensation of Legolas grabbing a fistful of his hair and riding him hard. His body seemed to explode and more warm cream shot from the slit, exhausting him further.

 

Legolas collapsed once more on top of Elrond, buried deeply, and he finally let go. Finding release inside the Elf-Lord’s body, he growled possessively and bit Elrond’s shoulder, marking him.

 

Elrond, who had to carry Legolas’ weight as well, whimpered softly. His lover reacted sluggishly, but Legolas did pull out and roll off of him. Using his last strength he managed to look at Legolas, who now snuggled up against him. “Le…”

 

“Don’t… Too… tired…” Legolas buried Elrond in a possessive hug and pulled him close, nuzzling the half-Elf’s skin. “Sleep…”

 

Elrond closed his eyes in exhaustion, hurting in places he had never hurt before, but at the same time, he felt complete.

 

Legolas gently kissed Elrond’s lips and then chuckled, smugly. /I always get what I want. And in this case, I wanted you. You are mine now, Elrond… Mine!/ And something told him that Elrond didn’t mind one bit!

 

The End

June 2004


End file.
